


The Lie that Time Told

by JadynRosetta



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Depression, Jealousy, M/M, Masochism, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadynRosetta/pseuds/JadynRosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Alba figured out time travel magic, his only goal was to get Elf and Alf home.  But after hearing about the original backgrounds of himself and his friend Shion, he wonders if maybe he should fix the timeline back to its original place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alba's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU HAVE READ MY PAST FANFIC AND HATE THINGS ABOVE A PG RATING THEN FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DO NOT READ THIS!

* * *

The room was light by only a small candle. Books scattered every where and papers not having a place to safely call their own.

“Jeez… that’s not gonna work.” A sleepy voice says. A bright lantern light fills the room.

“Hero San?” Ross calls. Alba hid in his cape holding his eyes.

“Owwww…”

“Oh… you napping?” Ross asks.

“How is that light so bright?”

“Oh I used magic to make it brighter for us to see.” He said happily.

“YOU BLINDED ME!”

“Your eyes are a small price to pay for nicely lit rooms.”

“I NEED TO SEE, ASSHOLE!” Alba stood up and gave Ross a blank stare. “Anyways why are you here?”

“I wanted to know if you found anything.”

“No… time travel is very complicated. I have no clue how Rchimedes discovered it.” Alba looks through Elf’s notes. He didn’t know how to comprehend magic from Elf’s time, which was the future.

“No point in sitting in here all day.”

“It’s day?” Alba asks.

 

“You would know that if you went outside Alba.” Ross walks out of the cave. Alba follows behind and looks outside.

“Man it’s bright out.”

“That ball of light is the sun.” Ross said in a mocking tone.

“I KNOW WHAT THE SUN IS!”

“You do?”

“YES I DO!” Alba took deep breaths. ‘Calm down Alba, don’t let this bother you…’ He looks at Ross. “So where are we going?”

“Dunno, I wanted to drag you out.”

“Then I should go back and work.”

“Loosen up Hero. You’ll over work yourself.”

“I’ll be fine. It’s quite helpful when you help as well.” Alba smiles at him. “You’re smarter than me, so you’ll probably find a way before I can come up with a simple idea.” Ross gave Alba a neutral face, though he loved hearing that.

“Maybe we can do something before your brain rots more.”

“IT’S NOT ROTTING!”

“I can smell it, smells awful.”

“SHUT UP!”

“It’s gross…”

“YOU’RE GROSS!” Alba pushes Ross. “I’m done with you.” Alba teleports back. Ross follows him. “Get lost.”

“Staying in here is a waste of time.”

“No it isn’t.” Alba started to pick the room up.

“Normal nineteen year olds go out and do things.”

“Most nineteen year olds don’t have ungodly amounts of magic power.” Alba points out.

“Kay point taken.” Ross smacks Alba hard on the head. Alba yips in pain and covers his head.

“Why do you do that?”

“Huh, why? Want me to do it again, masochist.”

“I’M NOT A MASOC- Okay complaining about this again is pointless.” Alba sighs.

“So you agree to it… disgusting…”

“I’M NOT AGREEING IT!” Alba puts everything back in a place and sits down. “If you want to do something then go do something.” He says to Ross. The older male let out an annoyed sigh, ever since Alba became so determined to help Elf and Alf get back it’s been non-stop work and rarely seeing friends or outside.

“Come on, Ruki would love to see you.” Ross said.

“I saw her last week.” Alba looks up. “I think?”

“You never know what time it is, hell you were surprised that it was daytime.”

“... Shut up.”

“Let’s go.” Ross grabs Alba’s arm.

“HEY WAIT LET ME GO!”

“Nope, coming outside.”

* * *

Alba sat next to Ruki watching Crea and Lake try to catch bugs, and failing.

“Those two need some work.”

“And help.” Alba sighs.

“Alba San I haven’t seen you in a while. Are you feeling well?”

“I’m fine.”

“Then why do you never visit me?” She cries.

“I’m suppose to?”

“Alba San, as your best friend I can safely say that you are shutting yourself in too much.” She pats his shoulder. “Ross San was right, you need to socialize more.”

“Oh like he is a social butterfly!” Alba retorts. “Trust me Ruki, when we first met he told me that it’s better for someone to die before others get attached.”

“But you realize what he’s been through… why he’d say that.” She told Alba. He knew Ross’s backstory, but at the time he thought Ross was some scary traveler. Alba never knew he’d grow attached to him, and travel with him.

“Still he isn’t social at all. I’m surprised he talks to the others.”

“He’s nice.”

“He scares the shit out of Teufel.”

“... True.” Ruki nods. “Ross San may be shy.”

“Why would he be shy?”

“Sometimes it’s hard to say what’s really on your mind.” Ruki starts. “Maybe Ross San just doesn’t know how to say certain things.”

“Like what?” Alba asks.

“Well asking for help, and telling someone he cares, also how to show love. I know that one well...” Alba wasn’t buying any of what Ruki was saying.

“Whatever.” Alba stood up. “I’m going back home.”

“Huh?” Crea looks over at Alba. “Really Alba Kun?”

“Yeah, I want to find some loophole to time travel.” Alba got up. “See ya.”

“Bye…” Crea waves.

“Bye Alba San!” Lake waves Alba off.

* * *

“No not that…” Alba picks up the paper with the equation on it and burnt it. “This is impossible…"

“Hero?”  
  
“What do you want?” Alba looks over at Ross. “I’m busy.”

“I leave for a minute and you decide to run back home?”

“You were gone for a while.”

“My mom kept me in for a bit.” Ross said. “So found anything?”

“No… I still don’t understand.” Alba looks though again. “Rchimedes understood this so maybe you should give this a look.”

“You think because I’m his son I would know this stuff?”

“... Yeah?” Alba said meekly.

“Give.” Ross took the book and skimmed it.

“Well?”

“I can’t read it well.” Ross said, Alba fell over.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!”

“I don’t want to read it anyways.”

“WHY NOT?!”

“Cause. I said I’d help you, but this looks complicated.”

“YOU’RE THE SMARTEST PERSON HERE!” Alba shouts. “You know what, who needs you. I’ll do this on my own…” Alba began to read the book again. He stood still.

“Hero?” Ross asks. Alba fell over. “Alba?!” Ross helps Alba up, he fell asleep. Ross felt pissed for feeling concerned.

* * *

Alba was resting on his bed, Ross was at the desk next to it looking over the notes. He fixes his glasses and sighs.

“This is complicated.” He flips through and trying to solve the complicated problems in the book. He looks back at Alba.

He was laying flat on his stomach, hugging the pillow he was laying on. His prison outfit, though covered him, slid off of his right shoulder. Ross kept staring at him. He got up and laid right on Alba. Alba woke up with the heavy adult on him.

“ROSS …. ROSS ….HEAVY.. OFF OFF OFF!” He panics. Ross ignored him and buried his face into Alba’s neck. His glasses puncturing the soft skin. “OW OW OW OW!”  
Alba couldn’t push him off, after a while Ross fell asleep.

“You’re heavy…” Alba whines, he waits for a minute… nothing. Alba gave up and tried going back to sleep. Strange enough, the weight was almost comforting to Alba. Like something was keeping him in place and safe. He drifts off into a deep sleep, praying that a sharp pain won’t wake him.

* * *

Alba was forced awake by a sharp blow to the head. He yelps in pain.

“I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WOULD HURT ME!” Alba whines.

“And you waited for it? … disgusting.”

“I’M NOT DISGUSTING YOU JERK!”

“Okay okay… Anyways I think I’ve found a loophole to the time travel.”

“Really?” Alba asks.

“Yeah, I want to show Elf to see what he thinks.”

“That’s a good idea… where is he?”

“I thought you knew.” Ross said. Alba sighs and makes a portal to wherever Elf is. The landing was better than most, Elf looks over with a neutral look.

“Yo Alba San~”

“Hi.”

“And Ross San as well.” Elf said happily.

“I wanted to show you this.” Ross hands Elf the equation he solved. Elf looks it over carefully.

“It’s good but needs some work here.” Elf said. “Like this… this could cause another timeline to be born. We’re avoidin that now.”

“Another timeline? That can happen?” Alba asks.

“Listen Alba San, I have made a mistake now… where dere is two timelines…” Elf explained. “The one here and de other one. You know this, afte all you found out befoe the rest.”

“Other one?” Alba asks.

“WELL we should get going.” Ross drags Alba off. “Thanks for the advice.” He calls.

“No pro.” Elf waves them off. The two continue to walk together, Ross sighs and looks back at the paper.

“Another timeline. Weird how that works huh…”

“Yeah, ever wonder what you use to be?”

“No. Don’t want to.”

“Why not?”

“Cause that’s not the life I lived here.” Ross said. “And I’m way happier here.”

“Happier?”

“I have all my friends here… and you’re here too.”

“I’M NOT A FRIEND?!”

“Nope…”

“Fine… I see how it is.” Alba pouts and looks away. Ross chuckles at Alba’s small tantrum. Truth is Ross does like Alba, way more then a friend. He didn’t want to think of him like that at first, but over the years they’ve known each other he couldn’t deny it. However he won’t tell Alba how he feels.

“Hey Hero.”

“Yeah?”

“You make a decent toy.”

“I’M A HUMAN BEING!”

“You are?”

“I’m not talking to you…” Alba runs ahead. “FIND A NEW TOY!” He yells. Ross chuckles and shook his head.

* * *

Alba worked on fixing the equation Ross worked on. Elf decided to help that day to make any changes, and Alf was there to keep Elf on task.

“This is so hard.”

“Ya tellin me.” Elf said. Alf walks up and hands him more paper. “Ya killin meh Alf!”

“Work “Great Mage”.”

“Alba’s the Great Mage in dis here era!” Elf complains.

“I’m the Hero of this era.” Alba corrected. “Never a Great Mage.”

“Sooooo you’re the Mage in this era.” Alf teases.

“Awwwwwww….. Alba Saaaaan~”

“Work.” Alf commands.

“Y’all so mean.” Elf cries. Alba gave him a new equation. “Dis won’t work either.”

“Aw really?”

“Timeline mess up.”

“Dammit.” Alba continued to look through equations, then the question hit him. “Hey Elf?”

“Hm?”

“What was I in the original timeline, I mean how old was I when I received the title “Great Mage” and what was Shion?”

“Um… You were old as dirt ya see? Almost fifty o sixty… around that age dere… And Shion… Shion’s backstory is a real foggy one ya see?” Elf began. “He was cool, had some scar type ya see… and he killed the disaster Rchimedes. After that no one has ever seen him again… nor his friend Crea. Most assume that the two ran off on an adventure together. Some assume that they lived a happy life together?”

“As friends?” Alba asks. Elf shook his head.

“It was hinted that Shion had feelings for Crea Kun and people said he confessed…” Elf said. “I’m sure he was real happy then.” Elf said happily.

“Oh…” Alba looks down. “He was?”

“Super sure, if the two ran away in some happy life.” Elf said. “While you became some Mage, never to meet your friend Shio-” Alf smacks Elf’s head.

“Shut it Moron!” Alf said coldly. “It’s okay Alba, this timeline had you meet someone you were destined to meet.”

“But that wasn’t destiny…” Elf said quietly. Alf smacks him.

“Just go back to finding a way to send us back, Useless.” He walks out. Alba began to work.

“Don’t feel bad.” Elf started. “You may have ruined one happy life, but made another.” Alba felt horrible.

* * *

Alba laid back on his bed staring at the ceiling. Nothing was accomplished as usual, and now Alba felt even worse. Everyone had a decent life in their old lives. Alba thought for a moment.

‘If only I were there in that time period. I could’ve made the mana count go up, and everyone could have had their happy ending…’ He lays on his side, then…

“That’s it!” Alba grabs the formula and began to create time travel. “I can fix everything… just make magic and everyone will be in their appropriate time lines… I’ll die before my other self will be born.” Alba casts the spell. The spell fell on the ground.

“By the way Alba… Alba?” Alf looks around. “Great Mage Alba? Aaaaalbaaaa~” Alf looks around and found the paper. “Huh?”

* * *

“Ooooww.” Alba looks at him… no effect on his body. He sighs with relief. “Now what era is this?” He looks around, two small boys walked by.

“This is lame.”

“No Shii-Tan this will be fine.” Alba looks at the two.

“Crea and Shion, so a thousand years ago...”


	2. In Originia

* * *

Alba watches the two walk by, Alba hid away.  He pulls his cloak over his head, his eyes were the only thing showing.  He decided to walk around the town and see all the things he didn’t when he saw Originia in his sleep.  He never noticed all the people that lived in town, not a lot of kids.

“So that’s why those two hung out a lot.”  Alba said.  He walks towards the town shops, nothing of use to him.  In fact it was all shit.  He leans against one building, then he noticed they all look alike.  “How can you tell which building is which?”  He rests his eyes ignoring his question.

“Hm?”  Someone looks at him.  “Shii-Tan look at this.”

“At what?”

“This!”  Alba opens his eyes to see a young Crea and Shion staring at him.  “This person is new.”

“I can tell…”  Shion looks at his friend.

“Hi.”  Crea waves.  “Um… boy or girl?”

“What?”  Alba asks with general confusion.

“It’s a guy, can’t you tell by the voice?”

“How old are you mister?”  Crea asks.

“Me?”  Alba points to himself.  “Not important.”  Alba said.

“What’s your name?”  Crea kept pursuing.

“I’m just He-”  He thought for a moment.  “Mage… I’m a mage.”

“Mage?  That’s cool~”

“That’s bullcrap.”  Shion says, arms folded across his chest.  “A mage is someone who knows magic.  Magic isn’t real.”

“Come on Shii-Tan!  Uncle is so close to a discovery.”  Crea said happily.

“It’s fake, and I’m sure this guy forgot his name.”

“I haven’t,”  Alba spoke up.  “I just find it unimportant right now.”  He stood up, the two were surprised on how short he was.  “And magic is real.”

“Prove it, “Mage”.”  Shion snorts.

“I’m not doing it for some little brat like you.”  Alba walks off.

“H-HEY GET BACK HERE!”  Shion tackles Alba down.  “How about you show us your face!  What are ya ugly or something?”  He pulls Alba’s hood down, both boys were surprised to see how young he was.

“Y-You look no older than me.”  Crea said.

“How old are you?”  Alba asks.

“Seventeen…”

“Nineteen, you guys caught me.  I just became an adult.”  Alba puts his hood back up.  “Goodbye.”  He walks off.

“He seems nice.”  Crea said.  “Also kind of handsome.”

“I guess…”

“Wonder if he’ll stay.”

“Hope not.”  Shion got up.  “Come on Ross.”

“W-Wait up!”  Crea runs after Shion.

* * *

“What now?”  Elf asks.

“Um… Okay so Alba… used the time travel magic… I don’t know why!”  Alf panics.  Elf thought.

“Maybe he thought he could change time and make all the same, back to the way it was now…”  Elf said.

“Why would he?”  Ruki asks, holding a bowl a popcorn.

“To create enough mana and everythin would be back to normal, ya see?”

“But.”  Alf starts.  “T-That would cause a third timeline!”  Alf said.

“Is that bad?”  Crea asks.

“Well we don’t have our Alba anymore…”  Elf said.  Everyone froze in fear, realizing the situation they were currently in.  “What?”

“O-Okay nobody panic… uh… we’ll have to stall okay?”  Crea said.

“A-And we don’t tell Shion!”

“Don’t tell Shion what?”  Everyone panics and slowly turns to see Ross standing in the doorway.

“Uh… nothing?”  Ruki shrugs.

“Nothin of yer concern…”  Elf realized the issue.  Silence.

“... What happened to Alba?”  He asked.

“N-Nothin?”

“Again… What.  Happened.  To.  Alba?”  He asks with a dark and demanding tone.  Everyone stood for a moment.

“RUN AWAY!”  Ruki shouts throwing the popcorn in the air, and hitting Ross in the head.  All four run off.

“H-HEY GET BACK HERE!”  He chases after them.

“HE’S BEING OVERPROTECTIVE AGAIN!”

* * *

The night sky was beautiful with all the trees out of the way.  Alba looks around the forest.

“This place is pretty.”  Alba said.  He found a spring surrounded by trees.  “Maybe it would be nice to get cleaned up.”  He strips himself down and walks into the spring, not realizing how shallow it was.  He sat down only covering his waist and ankles.

He looks at the water. 

“Can I?”  Alba tried moving it with magic, it made a perfect arch.  His face lit up.  “I guess I can!”  He starts moving around with a water trail following his movement.

“This isn’t safe.”  Shion complains.  

“I saw the new guy go this way.”

“Are you okay?”  Shion asks.  “I think you’re obsessed with the new guy.”

“No, and we never have people our age.”

“He’s six years older than me.”  Ross sighs.  “He’s close to your age.”

“You can be friends with him still!”

“He’s an adult.”  Shion said.

“I know… hm?”  He runs towards the spring.  “I heard splashing.”

“From the spring?”

“Yeah, come on.”  The two peek at the spring.  “Hey it’s the new guy, he’s just taking a bath.”

“Oh…”  Shion rolls his eyes.  “Let’s go.”

“W-Wait!”  Crea whispers.  “Look.”  Crea watched Alba, he moved the water around.  “He can’t be.  It’s… Shii-Tan it’s magic!”  Crea said happily.  Alba stood up and moved the water quickly.

“No way, magic isn’t real.”  Shion wasn’t looking.

“Hey hey look at this!”

“He’s naked, that’s the last thing I want to see.”  Shion said.

“No no he has a huge scar!”

“Scar?”  Shion asks.

“On his right side, it’s huge!”  Crea points, Shion looks at Alba.

“Woah!”  Shion’s eyes grew wide.  “How’d he get that?”  He asks.

“Dunno.”  The two watched Alba till he walked off.

“Where’d he go?”  Shion asks.

“Yes, where did “he” go?”  Alba was right behind the two.  They scream and hold each other.  “Honestly you spying on me while I was bathing?  Perverts.”  Alba smacks their heads, not knowing how much strength was behind it.  They held their heads in pain.

“W-We saw what you did!”  Crea said.

“Huh?  Oh that.  Cool right?”

“How’d you do it?”  Shion asks.

“Magic.”  

“You call it magic, I call it bullshit.”

“It’s true.”  Alba starts.  “This is magic.”  He smiles at the two.  “Now… no more spying on me.”  Alba walks off.  The two boys watch Alba walk off.

“He’s so cool!”

“He’s sketchy looking.”  The two walk back home.

* * *

“Do you think he’s gone?”  Ruki asks.  She was hiding with Crea, the two hid in the crevasse of a rock.  Crea was bent awkwardly, Ruki cuddles into him.

“Shh…  Shii-Tan is pissed.”

“I know that!”  She snaps. 

“Why did Alba San do that?”

“Don’t know, but Ross San lost another person.  That must hurt.”  Ruki said sadly.  “Let’s hope he finds Elf and Alf before us.”

“Yeah.”  The two sat there in silence, they heard walking.  Crea held his finger up to his lips signaling to shush.  They saw a hand creep over the lean of the rock.

“Found you~”  A dark, yet happy face creeps over.  The two scream in fear.

* * *

“HEY!”  Alba turns to see Shion running towards him.  Alba ignores the child and kept walking.  “Listen you may have fooled Crea, but not me!”

“Oh you are a smart one Shion.”

“GOT YA!  I never told you my name!”

“And I said you were a smart one.”  Alba said.

“So how do you know me?”  Shion said.  “Like are you… from the future?”  Shion asks embarrassed.  “N-Nevermind that’s a dumb que-”

“Yes.”

“Wait… Eh?”  Shion gave him a confused yet bored face.

“I’m from the future.”

“Are we friends?”  Shion asks.

“Uh…”  Alba thought about it.  “It’s … well complicated, I guess you could say we’re friends.”

“What?  Are we married or something?”  Alba felt like his head just exploded with embarrassment.

“N-No we’re not like that!”  Alba panics.

“So what are we?”

“Friends.”

“You said it was complicated… did we break up?”

“WE WERE NEVER IN A RELATIONSHIP!”

“Oh… is Crea there?”

“Yeah.”

“Am… am I…”  Shion looks away, face red.  “Are we together?”

“You guys hang out all the time.”  Alba kept walking.

“NO NO I mean I… are we a…?”

“Oh, no you two are just friends.”  Alba said.  “Anyways I shouldn’t talk to you.”

“Huh?”

“I’m on a mission, I don’t want you involved with whatever I’m doing.  After I have finished what I’ve done here… I’m gonna leave.  And I’ll never see you again.”

“Why not?”

“I shouldn’t be here.”  Alba said.  “I am gonna be born here in a thousand years.  I should live the rest of my life fixing everything and die knowing that I did good.”

“You’d rather be alone?”

“Not really.  But it’s what I have to do, I’m suppose to be alone.”  Alba kept walking.  “As soon as I fix everything.”

“You’re weird.”

“You’ve told me that many times Shion.”  He pats Shion’s head and walked away.

* * *

“Shii-Tan!”

“Hm?”  Shion looks up at Crea.

“Do you know where that Mage went?”

“No.”

“Let’s go look for him!”

“I’m busy.”  Shion looks back down and digs.

“Quit making a trap for Uncle and let’s go look!”  Crea twirls happily.  Shion lets out an unpleasant groan.

“Fine.”  He threw his shovel down and followed Crea to find Alba.  “MAGE?”

“MAGE!”  Crea calls.  “WHERE ARE YOU?”  Alba tried to stay hidden.  He smiles at the two he knows as friends.  Alba sighs and leans against the tree.

“I’ll never see my friends again…”  Alba thought about it.  “I’m sure they’re forgetting all about me.”

* * *

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE JUST LEFT?!”  Ross asks enraged.

“I-I mean he left off of this here time…”

“SO HE WENT BACK IN TIME, WHY THE HELL WOULD HE DO THAT?!”

“I told him bout yer backstory and how you and he were happier than now… so… maybe he thought he could fix this while gettin Alf and I back home…”  Elf said.  

“You said WHAT?!”  Ross shouts.

“That ya had a happier life without him, ya see?”  Ross smacks Elf.

“I NEVER SAID I WAS UNHAPPY!”  Ross storms off.  “Alf here now.”

“Y-Yes?”  Alf comes up scared.

“Time travel… is there a way to come back quickly?”

“Uh… kind of.  You need two of the-”

“Not what I’m asking.”  Ross walks into Alba’s study area.  “I’ll figure this out with or without your guys’s help.”


	3. Waiting for the Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is such a short chapter... the others won't be this short I promise DX

Alba wakes up to the sound of a shovel hitting a rock.  Crea smiles at Alba sitting on the rock.  Shion holding the shovel.  Alba sighs at them.

“What is it now?”

“Wanna see something we did not to long ago?”  Crea asks.

“You planted an apple tree.”

“Yeah… how’d you know?”

“Oh… Shion told me.”  Alba nudged his head towards Shion.  Crea looks at his friend with sad eyes.

“I did not.”

“You did… just not you…”  Alba said.  “The Shion I knew told me.”  Crea looks back at Alba.

“You ARE from the future!”

“Yeah I am.”

“Come on Ross!”  Shion looks at Crea.  “He’s obviously lying.”

“I know a lot about you Shion, cause you’ve told me before.”

“Ew, creep.”

“You told me a lot of stuff.”

“Okay, favorite food.”

“Cream anmitsu.”

“Favorite color.”

“Never cared.”

“Favorite animal.”

“That changes a lot… lately it’s been cat, puppy, fox, and any kind of bird.”

“Ha I don’t have a favorite!”

“Birds.”  Crea said, Shion hits him.

“SHUT UP ROSS!”  Shion yells.

“So I’m still correct.”

“N-NO!  Last one.”

“Shoot.”

“I’ve never told Ross this.”

“This one might be difficult then.”

“Ready?”

“Yes Shion.”  Alba nods.

“Good, when is my birthday.”  He smirks.

“Yeah.”  Crea nods.  “He never tells me his birthday, he does that to make me feel guilty when I miss it.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah, when is my bi-”

“May fourth.”  Alba said calmly.  “We done?”  The two boys stood there in silence.

“Oooh I should’ve guessed cause you say “You forgot again!” on the fifth.”

“HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!”

“You told me.”  Alba said.  “I don’t know why you told me, but you did.”  Shion gave him a look.  

“N-NO YOU DON’T KNOW, ONLY RCHIMEDES KNOWS!”  He yells.

“Is it May fourth?”  Crea asks.

“Yes.”  He pouts.

“Then I win.”

“GO DIE IN A HOLE!”  Shion shouts at Alba.  He only snickers.

“Now that is new, oh wait… it isn’t.”  He teases Shion, he slaps the older boy.

“I HATE YOU!”

“I know you do, you’ve always found me to be a nuisance.”  Alba rubs his cheek.

“WHAT DID MY FUTURE SELF SEE IN YOU?!  AM I BLIND?!”

“You’re just a strange little shit who was probably so lonely you’d hang out with anyone.”  Alba says, Crea broke into laughter.  Shion shot him a glare.

“Y-YOU’D BETTER STOP LAUGHING IF YOU KNOW WHAT’S GOOD FOR YOU!”

“I-I-I can’t … he said it so calmly, without a stuttering.  All hail the new king of comebacks!”  He bows before Alba.  “How’d you get so good at that?”

“Hanging out with your future selves ya learn how to stand up for yourself.”  Alba sighs.

“WHO DO I LIVE WITH?!”

“Your Dad Rchimedes.”

“WHAT DO I DO FOR A LIVING?”

“Thirteen you do odd jobs, mainly planting and caring for plants.”

“POSITION I SLEEP!”

“Shii-Tan that one is weird, no one would kno-”

“You sleep on you right side, also your stomach.  You hug your pillow when you lay on your stomach.”  Alba said calmly.  “We done?”

“How do you know that?”  Crea asks, disturbed.

“N-NO, HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL ABOUT ME?!”

“Cause we use to hang out.”  Alba got up.  “Goodbye for now.”

“We’ll just follow you.”  Shion said.  Alba looks back.

“Keep up then.”  Alba bolts off, the two kids stood in shock.

“He’s fast!”  Crea said.  “He’s so cool I wanna be like that when I’m older, when I go on my adventure I’ll work hard to be like Mage San!”

“I hate him.”

“I think your future self really liked him though.”

“Please.”  Shion rolls his eyes.  “I’m sure he’s happy that he’s out of his, er my life.”

* * *

“Now I need to know what specific time period he’s in.”  Ross said to Elf.

“The problem dere Shion is dat we have no fuckin clue what year he’s hidin in, and if he’d used the rift.  Also ya haven’t made yer time thing that sends ya quickly back an forth…  I think we all should accept that Alba San is gone...”

“Great.”  Ross said.  “This is just fucking… WHY DID HE JUST LEAVE?!”  He punched the cave wall.  He left a huge crack, though his hand started bleeding.

“Shion yer hand is ble-”

“SHUT UP!”  He yells.  “THIS IS ALL  **_YOUR_ ** FAULT!”  He points at Elf.  “THIS IS WHY I NEVER WANTED TO HEAR ABOUT MY PAST SELF!  I DIDN’T CARE, I WAS HAPPY HERE!”  He covered his face.  “We could’ve found another way to fix this Alba…  You didn’t have to leave dammit…”

“He sacrificed his own happiness ya see?”  Elf began.  “He’d hate to see us sad and… Shion?”  He looks at Ross.  “Yer cryin… I’ll leave.”

“I’m not crying…”

“Nah nah I’ll leave.”  Elf walks out.  “HEY ALF SHION IS CRYIN!”  He laughs.  Ross chases Elf out embarrassed.

“He’s an emotional wreck Elf.  Be nice.”  Alf said.

* * *

Alba watches the clouds go by.  He wonders when the day of Crea’s death would be.  They never had a specific date on when Rchimedes came into the world so it was a guessing game.

“He was seventeen when he died… if Ross is twenty three now, Crea is twenty seven.”  Alba began to think about the life he’d left behind.  He sighs.

‘No no no, don’t think about it.  You left that behind, it’s better like this…’  Alba thought.  ‘You’re helping everyone.’  He fell asleep still in thought, his dreaming carried him away.  

* * *

“MAGE SAN!”  Crea yells causing Alba to wake up in a panic.

“W-What Crea?”  Alba asks.

“No no my name is Ross!”

“Okay, sorry Ross.”  Alba sighs.  “Where’s your friend?”

“Hitting Uncle off the roof with a shovel.”  Crea points at Shion smacking his Father with the shovel.

“Whatever… I’m going back to sleep.”

“Why do you always have your hood up?’  Crea asks.

“Cause I hate how I look.  Go away.”

“You look pretty good though.”

“Thanks, let me sleep.”  Alba curls back up into his cloak and sleeps.  

“Mage San, do you hate Shii-Tan and I?”

“No…”  Alba sat back up and pats Crea’s head.  “I could never hate you two.  Just seeing you makes me happy, but it reminds me of what I left behind.”  Alba said.  “I miss my friends.”

“You can still be our friends.”  Crea smiles.

“I know you want to be friends, but we can’t okay?”

“Why not?”

“Because.”  Alba smiles at him.  “But I promise you and Shion that no matter what I’m gonna protect you.”

“Then I’m gonna protect you!”  Crea said.

“Thanks, but no.  I want you to live the life you’re suppose to live.”

“Mage San…”

“I’m going now Crea, be good.”

“Can do!”  Crea runs towards Shion.  “Shii-Tan!  Guess what the Mage said!”  Alba smiles and walks away.

* * *

“Man this place is huge…”  Alba complains.  “This forest is so confusing… so is a desert, but still…”  It’s been a few hours since Crea and Shion had bugged him.  Alba was becoming quite concerned.

“Hm…”  He shook his head and kept walking through the forest.

* * *

“I’m bored Ross San.”  Ruki complained.  Ross ignores her and kept working on the time equation.  “You wanna eat something?”

“No.”

“Sleep?”

“No.”

“Do anything?”

“Ruki!  Can’t you see I’m busy?”  He scolds her.  “This is a lot harder than it looks so let me get it done!  Some of us can’t play around ya know.”  She glares at him.

“You’re not the only one who misses him ya know!”  She yells, he looks back at her surprised.  “I want him back just as much!  I’ve been with him a lot longer than you, remember that Shion!”  She ran out in tears.  Ross rolls his eyes and went back to work. 

Ruki kept running, wiping tears from her eyes, she bumps into Crea.  She looks up.

“Ruki Chan?”  Crea looks at her with his usual caring look in his eyes.  She clings to her friend.  “H-Hey what’s wrong?”

“He’s mad at me!”  She cried.  “I want Alba back just as much as Ross but… but he’s pushing himself!”  She squeaks.  “Ross San is a hypocrite.”

“Ruki Chan.”  Crea got to her level.  “Shii-Tan really misses Alba.”

“I miss him too.”

“I know, I do too.”  Crea nods.  “But we don’t know how Shii-Tan feels.”

“I don’t give a damn.”

“That’s cold.”  He pats her head.  “Shii-Tan lost someone he really cares about.  Think about it like this… say you really love someone, and they were lost.  What would you do?”

“Find them.”  She nods.  “I get it.  Kind of like he didn’t want to lose you.”

“Yeah, kind of…”  Crea nods.  “Give him his space, okay?”  Crea said.

“But I’m bored and want to do something with my friends.”

“I’ll hang out with you for now, kay?”

“Okay.”  She clings to his hand and walks out with him.

* * *

Alba dumps water over his head and stares at the clouds.  He sighs and stood up from the spring.  He remembers what the two were talking about the last time he was bathing.

“Do I still have a scar?”  He looks at his right hip, there it was.  Alba began to chuckle.  “That fucking dagger…”  Laughing out loud soon turned to sobbing.  Surprised to admit it, he misses the pain he felt.  That pain meant that he was with Ross, they were together.  Alba touched it… no feeling.  He dug into the scar, hoping to feel something similar.  Nothing… he wipes the tears away with his wet arms.

He got out and got dressed.  Alba decided to continue his walk through the forest, hopefully finding a better place to sleep.  He walks through the confusing forest, noticing the crows flying away.

“Hm?  That’s strange, so many of them.”  He was interrupted by a loud scream.  Alba quickly runs towards the screams.  It sounded so far away and the damn forest was so huge and so unfamiliar.  He noticed a smoke cloud around the temple.  His eyes grow wide at the sight.

He saw Shion crying his eyes out, and Rchimedes’s dead body.  On Shion’s left arm, the mark.  Alba backs away slowly.

‘I-I … No I was suppose to stop this!  I-I messed up…’  Alba ran away, holding back tears.  “I’m sorry Shion, I’m sorry Crea!”  He stops and opens the rift.  He jumps in and was ready to wait for however long it took.

* * *

“OOF!”  Alba hits the ground hard.  “Owwwww….  My head.”  He rubs his head and looks around.  Still forest…  He lays on the ground and sighs.  “What year is it?”  He saw a small fire near by.  He opened a portal and pokes his head through.  No one was in the area.  He comes back and gave a confused look.

“What time period is this?”  He asks.  He looks around the forest area and continued to walk.  “Anyone?  Hello…”  Alba felt so alone.  It was like a ghost town.  Alba suddenly got goosebumps.

“H-Huh?”  He looks around.  “W-What was that dark aura?”  He asks, eyes wide as saucers.  He ignored it, thinking it was just the solitude.  He kept walking, it got closer.  It was someone…

“A-Anyone?”  He asks scared.  A portal opens and someone jumps out.  Alba let out a gasp.  The boy comes out and looks at Alba with dead eyes  The boy looked more surprised.

“Mage San?”  He asks.  Alba shook his head.

‘C-Creashion!’


	4. Creashion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm having fun typing this... It's getting closer to the darker elements, but for now enjoy whatever this is...

* * *

“Mage San… is that you?”  Creashion asks.  Alba shook his head.

“I-It can’t be…”  Alba said.

“Where were you?”  Creashion asks.  “You’ve been gone for two years.”  He started his story.  “After what happened to Crea… I went to look for you, but you were gone!  I mean it’s been so lo-”  He stopped, his face grew dark.  “You knew…”

“Ah?”  Alba backs away.

“You… YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!”  Creashion began to hit Alba.  “YOU KNEW AND YOU LEFT US!  YOU TOLD US THAT YOU’D PROTECT US AND… AND YOU LEFT US!  I DIED!  HE DIED!  WHY DID YOU?”  He began to cry, clinging to Alba.  “Why did you leave me alone?”

“S-Shion I’m…”

“NO!”  He pushes Alba away.  “Don’t apologize, you wanted to be alone?  Well now you get that!”  He creates a portal and hops away.  Alba runs through it.  He lands on Creashion.  “AH!”

“W-Wait Shion, I-I’m sorry I failed you.  I failed my mission.”

“Mission?”

“I wanted to save Crea, and bring the two travelers back.”

“Bullshit!  I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT!”  He pushes Alba away.

“It’s true, just li-”

“I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!”  Creashion tried using magic on Alba, it bounces off to a nearby rock.  Alba gave Creashion a look.

“Don’t do that, you’ve only started your magic… without a tutor you’re weak.”

“WEAK AM I?!”  He sent another attack.  Alba deflects it.

“Just stop.  Please, I don’t want to hurt you Shion.”

“NO!  AND YOU’VE ALREADY HURT ME!  YOU LEFT ME TO DIE.  CREA IS GONE, YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL NOW!”  He cried again.

“I know how it feels.”

“NO NO NO!  I LOVED HIM, AND HE’S GONE!”  Creashion shouts.

“I know what it’s like to lose someone I love, now enough of this.”  Alba paralyzes him and looks around.

“L-Let me move URG!”  Creashion tried to move.

“Oh shut up.”  Alba said looking back at the boy.  “You said two years?”  Creashion looks away.  “You’re only fifteen…”

“No shit!  You look like you haven’t aged a day.  Lucky you.”  Alba snickers.  “What?”

“You still look young, you still have your adorable kitten like face.”  He said.  Creashion looks away embarrassed. 

“Fu~  You know nothing, and I’m still mad at you.”

“My sweet little Shion… you never change.”  Alba teases.

“KNOCK IT OFF YOU JERK!”

“Knock what off?”

“STOP THIS TEASING!”  He shouts.  “I’LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON’T!”

“So cute~”

“UWAAAAAAAAA!”  He screams.  Alba laughs.

“No wonder you teased me when we were friends, it’s funny.”

“Shut up.”  Creashion looks away.  

“Sorry… feeling better?”

“NO!”

“Well, fine then.”  Alba releases him.  “I was going to tell you how to get Crea back, but you seem to hate me a lot so…”  Alba walks away.  “Bye.”

“WAIT WAIT WAIT!”  Creashion stops him.  “Y-You know how to get Crea back?  You can save him?”

“I saved him once… I can do it again.”  Alba nods.  “I think I can copy Teufels magic…”

“Y-You really can?”

“Have I lied to you yet?”

“Ah…”  Creashion smiles.  “No… you haven’t…”

“Trust me.”  Alba walks off.  “Come on Shion.”

“It’s Creashion now.”

“Okay okay Creashion.”  Alba kept walking, a small Shion walking right next to him.

* * *

“Lalalalalala~”  Elf was singing obnoxiously.  Ross’s eyes were twitching, getting more and more annoyed by the second.  He slams his hands down in frustration.

“WILL YOU SHUT IT ALREADY?!”  He glares at Elf.

“You need to chill now ya see?”  Elf said.  Ross looks back and continued to work.  “Sleep any?”

“Sleep is overrated.”  

“Ruki Chan was right now… you’s a hypocrite.”

“No I’m not.”

“You won’t stop workin, but when Alba was here he nevea stopped and you kept sayin he’s workin too much…”

“This is different.”

“How?”  Elf asks.

“It just is.”  

“Cause you love him and need him back?”  Elf snickers.  Ross tried punching him, face red.  Elf only laughs.

“Sorry now, it’s true though…”  His sclera turns black.  “Am I wrong Shion?”  

“Get out of here Elf.”

“Kay kay…”  Elf walks out.

“And you’re not wrong.”  Ross admits.  Elf smiles.

“I know.”  He leaves.

* * *

Alba walked with Creashion, noticing how much smaller he was.  

“You were never this small Creashion.”

“Hm?”  He looks up at Alba.

“When we were friends you were always taller than me… I was the same height as you, uh my Shion, when I was seventeen.  But he grew again…  Late growth spurt I guess…”  Alba said.  Creashion looks at Alba.

“Will I be taller than you?”

“Of course.”  Alba said.  “You’re no different than the Shion I knew.”

“Yay!”  He smiles.

“What?”

“I’m gonna be taller than you!”  He said happily.  Creashion was practically bouncing.

“Are you always this happy?”

“Ah?”  He stopped and looked down.  “No actually… you’re the first person I’ve come in contact with that wasn’t out for my blood…”

“Oh… sorry.”

“No I’m happy now.  I have someone to keep me company.”  Creashions eyes looked less dead.  “You came back… and I was happy.  I cried and yelled at you… but it was because I was happy.”

“You said it was my fault.”

“... I missed you and Crea, and my Dad so much… you came back and I had someone again…”  Alba felt happy to hear that, he pats Creashions head.  The maker kun on his head flickers with surprise.

“I won’t leave you or Crea behind this time, kay?”

“Promise you’ll save him?”

“Yeah.”  The two kept walking through the forest.

* * *

“So how old were you when you started your journey?”  Creashion asks.

“Let me see…”  Alba thought.  “Here.”  He handed Creashion some bread.

“Thanks.”

“Um… I was about sixteen when I started.”

“Wow, I started when I was thirteen, you’re a shitty noob.”

“NO I’M NOT!”

“Really now?”  He gave Alba a sadistic smile.

“WHO WAS THE ONE WHO COULDN’T LAND A HIT ON ME EARLIER?!”  Alba took a deep breath.  “I shouldn’t tssukomi so much…”

“Heh heh~”  Creashion chuckles.  “Comment again… it’s funny.”

“No.”  Alba lays back.  “I’m beat.”

“Now?”  Creashion looks up.  “It’s dangerous though.”

“Well where do you think we should rest?”

“Follow me.”  Creashion got up.  Alba follows him.  

“Where are you taking me?”

“Here…”  The found a small cave.  “Light it up and…”  Creashion lit the cave up, empty.

“Okay.”  Alba walks in.  “So we sleep here?”

“Yeah, you take your cloak off and use it as a blanket like this.”  Creashion curls up.  Alba laid down and got right back up.

“We need a better strategy.”

“Like what?  Adventuring is no picnic Sweetheart.”  He insults Alba.

“Yeah I know that too well.”  Alba said.  “But there is two of us.”  Alba took Creashion’s cloak.

“H-HEY!”

“Here we go.”  He folded it.  “Now it’s a pillow.”  Alba lays on it.  “Come here.”  Alba pats the empty side.  Creashion sighs and lays next to Alba, he pulls his cloak up as a blanket and fell asleep.

“He’s so weird.”  Creashion comments before going to sleep.

* * *

“Ah~”  Alba stretches.  “You awake yet?”  He asks a sleeping Creashion.  Alba smiles and pats Creashion’s head.  “This is probably the best sleep you’ve had in awhile huh?”  Alba asks, Creashion squeaks and curls into the cloak.  Alba tried not to laugh at the overwhelming cuteness and waited outside.

“So what about food?”  Alba asks.  He teleports away and quickly comes back with food, Creashion still asleep.  “Man he’s out like a light.”  Alba made a fire and sat near it to keep warm, since his cloak is still being used.  After a half an hour Alba was eating bread when he heard Creashion walk out.  He had a cloak on his head, and was wrapped in Albas, which was too big on him.

“I’m hungry…”

“Oh, here.”  Alba hands him a slice of bread.  Creashion sat down and began to eat.  “Sleep well?”

“Hm?  Yeah I haven’t slept in weeks.”  Creashion took a big bite of bread.  Alba chuckles and hands him some fruit.  Creashion’s eyes grew wide.  “Where did you get this?!”  

“Found it, it’s good trust me.”  Alba took another slice of bread.  Creashion looks at Alba for a moment, he took another bite and sighs.

“Are you tired yet Mage San?”

“No… I’m fine.”  Alba said.  “I’m glad you’re well rested.”  He smiles at Creashion, he looks away embarrassed.

“Kay.”  He hands Alba his cloak and put his own on himself.  “We should get going.”  Creashion got up.  Alba pulls him back down.

“Sit for a bit, you just woke up.”

“But we need to get moving.  We could be killed.”

“Heh!”  Alba chokes out a laughter.  “I think we’ll be fine.”  

“Wha?  I’ve seen these guys, they’ve tried to kill me.”  Creashion said.

“I’ve meet demons like that.”  Alba nods.  “They’re in the future too.”  Alba put his food away and warms up more.

* * *

Creashion looks at the sky and followed the clouds.  Alba walks after him, he notices Creashion’s sword.

“You know how to fight?”

“Huh?”  Creashion looks at the sword.  “A little.  Do you have a weapon Mage San?”

“Uh huh.”  Alba pulls out his dagger.  “Right here.”  Creashion began to laugh.  “W-What?”  Alba asks.

“What a lame weapon!  I mean… it’s a knife.”

“A dagger.”  Alba said.  “It’s a great weapon for speed.”

“Really?  Who told you that?”

“You did.”  Alba smiles.  “You gave it to me.”  Creashion gave a surprised look.  

“It looks as sharp as a butter knife.”

“Oh really?”  Alba shows his scar.  “This “butter knife” can cut pretty deep.”  He smiles.  “So is this still a lame weapon?”  Alba asks.

“Uh…”  Creashion looks at the scar.  “Doesn’t that hurt?”

“It did when I was stabbed.”  Alba pulls his shirt down and kept walking.  “Hurry up.”

“Kay.”  Creashion follows him.

“So where are we going?”  Alba asks.

“We have no direction.”  Creashion says.  “I’m trying to find Rchimedes.”  He says.  “And you know how to save him?”

“I haven’t lied yet.”  Alba said.  He continued walking, Creashion kept up with Alba’s fast pace.

“So Mage.”

“Hm?”

“Have any family?”

“I had a Dad and a Mom.”

“That it?”

“An only child.”  Alba said.

“No kids?”

“I’m nineteen.”  Alba gave Creashion a confused look.  

“No girlfriend?”

“Not interested in dating.”  Alba looks at the sky and watched the clouds.  Creashion watches with him.

“Friends?”

“That’s what I left behind.”

“How many?”

“A lot.”

“Count them.”

“Um…”  Alba thought.  “Fifteen friends.”

“Wow, you’re popular.”  Creashion said.  “Was I a close friend?”

“You were my first friend.”  Alba said sadly.  Creashion leans against Alba.

“I knew how you felt.”

“Huh?”  Alba looks at Creashion.

“I know how you felt, being alone.  Friendless… I lost Crea right?”

“Yeah.”  Alba nods.

“I must’ve known you had no one, and I wanted to get closer.”  Creashion looks up at Alba.  “That pain is something very few know.”  Alba smiles at Creashion.

“I don’t know why you wanted to be my friend, but I was glad that you did.  We were so close.”  Alba rubs Creashion’s head.  He smiles at Alba and refused to leave his side.

* * *

“GAH THAT ISN’T GONNA WORK!”  Ross threw his paper away and got a new sheet.  Ruki walks in and saw a pile of paper wads.  

“Ross San?”  She calls.  “You okay?”

“No, this is becoming pointless.”

“So are you gonna give up?”

“No!”  He turns to her.  “I’m not giving up, I’ve lost him three times, I’m not losing him again!”  Ross almost looked hurt.  “I can’t lose him again Ruki…”  

Ruki didn’t know that Alba was at risk more than plenty and Ross had seen it all.  She didn’t know it took a toll on him, how he handled things.

‘This is why he’s so protective of Alba, he can’t stand losing him again…’  Ruki thought, her wings go down and she left.

“Remember to get some rest Ross San.”  She said.  Ross looks at her.  “Your work will get sloppy if you’re too tired.”  Ross smiles at her and nods.

“Whatever, see ya.”

“Bye.”  

* * *

“Come on Creashion!”  Alba calls.  Creashion walks up to Alba out of breath.

“Mage San …. How…. how do you… have so much….. Energy?”  He asks between breaths.

“I’ve trained my body for two years.”  Alba said.  “Now let’s go.”  They kept walking up the mountain.

“Mage San why are we climbing the mountain?”

“I was following you…”  The two stood in silence.

“Fuck this…”  Creashion opens a portal and the two go through it.  They were at the foot of the mountain.  “Now where?”

“I said I was following you.”  Alba sighs.

“Okay…?  We go this way.”  The two continued their journey to find Rchimedes.


	5. Creashion's Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, last minute school work. I have only eleven or so days left. Again, sorry... :(

* * *

Ross wakes up at his desk, drool covering the math problem under him.  It didn’t make any logical sense.  

“Ruki was right…”  Ross said.  “How long was I out?”  He walks outside and saw the sun, his eyes grew wide with confusion.  “What year is it?”

* * *

Alba climbed down from the tree.

“Well I see a town in the distance, looks abandoned.”  He said.  Creashion looks down to think, then spoke up.

“Let’s check it out, in case of survivor's.”  Creashion nods.  The two walk towards the town, to Alba’s surprise it had a lot of people.  They were all hiding in one house.    He hid his face with his cloak and looks around them.

“Mage San.”

“Yeah?”

“Over there.”  Creashion points at a monster sitting on a random roof.

“What is he doing up there?”  Alba asks.

“Don’t know, but we need to get rid of him.”  Creashion runs up and shot a magic beam at him, the demon absorbs the magic.  Creashion stood there.  “... That’s new…”

“We need to attack it with melee weapons.”  Alba said.

“Huh?”  Creashion looked at him confused.  Alba sighs.

“Smack smack kill monster…”

“........... Ooooohhh… hit it with… got it.”  Creashion pulls out his sword, Alba looks at Creashion.

“You stab it, if that doesn’t kill it then I’ll cut him down.”  Alba said.  Creashion nods.

“Got it.”  The two runoff, Creashion teleports in front of the demon and stabs him.  The demon coughs up blood landing on Creashion’s face.

“E-Ew…”  He comments, he saw a dagger come through and slice the demon in half.  Almost like butter.  Alba wipes the blood from his dagger, Creashion looks at Alba surprised.

“Mage San, you killed it so-”

“Hm?”  Alba looks at Creashion.  “I trained ever since you left in my time.”

“Huh?”  Creashion’s face went from surprised to confused.

“Nothing…”  Alba shook it off.  “You have some flesh on you… actually a lot.”

“Eh?”  Creashion looks down on himself, then his face grew disgusted.  “Oh my GOD THIS IS SO GROSS!”  He took his cloak off.  “WHAT IS ON MY CLOAK?!”

“Uh… intestines and his heart… it’s kind of beating still.  Stab it.”

“No way that’s gross!”

“Stab the damn heart and let’s get moving.”  Alba scolds, Creashion looks at the heart and quickly stabs it, blood squirts in both Alba and Creashion’s face. 

“OH GOD THAT’S DISGUSTING!”

“Why’d it hit me?”  Alba asks.  Creashion took his cloak and wipes the blood off his face.  Alba chuckles.  “Did it get in your mouth?”  Creashion looked paranoid.

“DID IT?  OH GOD IT DID DIDN’T IT, OH GOD!”

“Calm down, you would’ve tasted it.”  Alba chuckles.  “Now let’s go wash off.”  Alba hops off the building, Creashion follows after him.

* * *

“Are you almost done?”  Alba calls.

“No.”  Creashion was bathing in a river getting the blood and guts off of him.  Alba was waiting his turn, for almost an hour.

“If you don’t hurry up then I’m joining you.”

“You can wait.”

“No, this is starting to smell.”  Alba said.  Creashion rolls his eyes and continued washing his face.  Alba gave in and walks over, Creashion panics and covers himself.

“H-HEY PRIVACY!”  He shouts in embarrassment.

“We’re both guys.”  Alba strips his clothes off and walks into the river.  Creashion felt his face burn in embarrassment.  He covered his eyes as Alba walked in.  “Okay okay I know what you’re gonna say.”

“Huh?”  Creashion thought for a moment.  “You’re disgusting.”

“Ow… I knew you were gonna say it but it doesn’t hurt any less.”  Alba whines.  He cups some water in his hands and pours it on his head.  Creashion scotches away from Alba.  “Creashion are you okay?”

“Uh… I don’t want to be near your disgusting scar filled body.”  

“Still hurts.”  Alba sank under water holding his chest.  Creashion freaks out.

“NO NO NO NO NO NO!  COME BACK UP!”

“What?  Is something wrong?”  Alba asks.  Creashion looks to the side.

“This is… this is uncomfortable.”

“How so?”  Alba asks.  “Again, we’re both guys.”

“I-It’s…”

“I’ve bathed with others before.”

“You have?  EW!”

“You were one of the others I bathed with.”

“NO I WAS NOT!”  Creashion shouts.

“You said that we needed to get cleaned and fast… the bath was spacious.”  Alba said.  Creashion shakes his head.

“No I wouldn’t say that.”

“You are still a child, I guess this kind of thing is embarrassing.”  Alba chuckles, Creashion glares.

“I’m not a child.”  He pouts.

“Yes you are~”  Alba teases.

“I’m leaving… look away.”  He said, face red.  Alba rolls his eyes and covered his eyes.  “Are they closed?”

“I can’t see Creashion.”

“You’re not lying?”

“Go before I look.”  Creashion got up quickly and got dressed.  Alba peeks a bit.  Creashion was very slender, Alba was surprised with how strong he’ll become with a body like that.  Creashion turns around then his face grew hot.

“Die you liar.”  He said with a monotone voice.  Water shot up hitting Alba’s face.

“GAH!”  He screams, Alba looks back to see Creashion leaving.  “Creashion I’m sorry!”

“Fuck off…”

* * *

“So if you multiply X with 4.89 you get…”  Elf said.  “Hm… What is it Shion?”

“Dunno.”  Ross was looking blankly at the sheet in front of him.  He was so lost in thought.  

“Shion ya listenen to meh?”

“Uh.. yeah yeah something about your ex…”  Ross waves his hand at Elf, not looking back at all.

“Jeez.  Can ya focus fo a minute?”

“Huh?”

“OKAY THEN I’LL WORK MAHSELF!  DON’T NEED YA!”  Elf yells.  Ross wakes up.

“Huh?  What?  Oh… hey Elf where are you going?”  Ross asks.  “Don’t leave!  BUDDY COME BACK!”  Ross chases after Elf.

* * *

Alba sits by the fire with Creashion, still pissed off about the whole bath thing.

“Creashion?”  Alba starts.   Creashion looks away with a ‘hmph’.  Alba slowly looks back at the fire.  Creashion looks back for a minute, he let out a sigh.

“Sorry I got so mad…”

“HUH?”

“What’s with that surprised voice?”  He asks with a dead look.

“Y-You’re never that nice…”

“Fine… I hope you die an early death, you and your kids will die slowly…”

“I…”  Alba starts.

“All of your children will die a slow and painful deaths… for four generations.”  

“I’m not gonna…”

“SLOWLY!”  Creashion walks off.

“I’m not gonna have kids.”  Alba finally said.

* * *

Alba stays awake, waiting for Creashion to come back.  Alba got up and looks for the kid.

“Creashion?”  Alba calls.  “CREASHION!  COME BACK NOW!”  Alba calls.  He walks around the forest hoping to find Creashion.  “It’s getting dark… where are you Shion?”

He felt worried.  

“Creashion!”  He calls.  “Come on, quit being a girl…”  He says.  He walked for what felt like hours, finally saw him.  “Oh god you’re oka-”  He saw him backing away slowly.  A shadowy figure looms over him.

“Crea-?”  The figure looks at him, six eyes stare at him.  “Dezember?”  He asks with shock.  The man was more surprised.  

“Who the heck are you?”

“Me?”  Alba smirks.  “Right… this is way before I’ve met you… and kicked your sorry ass.”  He snarks.

“Mage?”  Creashion looks at Alba scared.  “I highly doubt you’ve beaten this guy.”

“Why does this hurt so much…”  Alba held his heart.

“Who are you?”

“I’m some fuck up from the future.”  Alba walks around.  “You are?  Oh wait, Dezember Zwolf.”  He smiles.  “I know who you are~”  

“Cocky bastard… I’ll kill you now and Creashion will be next.”  Dezember held his hand up and shot a shadow at Alba.  Alba moves quickly and was behind Dezember in a second.

“We done here?”  He asks.  Dezember looks at the small boy behind him.

“DIE YOU BASTARD!”  Dezember hits Alba hard, Alba went flying.  He hits a tree in the back.

“MAGE!”  Creashion runs towards Alba.  “You okay?”  He held Alba up, he winks at Creashion.  “Huh?”

“Are you two done with your lovers moment?”  Dezember asks.  Creashion held Alba close.  “I guess I’ll kill you both here.”  He got his shadow ready, Alba quickly held his hand up and shot a magic attack at him.  Dezember turned into six die.  

“Ha ha ha~”  Alba laughs.  “I’m in pain….”  Alba fell asleep.  

* * *

“Hm?”  Alba woke up next morning looking around in the forest.  Creashion walks up and waves.

“Morning… Mage San.”  Creashion smiles.

“Hey Shion.”  Alba said.  “Sorry, Creashion…”

“It’s okay…”  Creashion says happily.  “You’re actually… amazing.”  He said all shy like.  “You’re … good at magic.”

“Thanks.”  Alba nods.  “God he knocked me in the back hard.”  Alba rubs his lower back.  Creashion walks behind him and rubs Alba’s back.  “Oh… uh… thanks.”

“This should count as repayment?”

“What?”  Alba laughs.  “What are you talking about?”

“That was one of Rchimedes’s strongest minions.  I’m not strong enough with magic yet.  I don’t know how to use it well…”  He said.  “You took care of him so easily… with magic.”  Creashion said happily.  Alba laughs.

“So you still need practice?”

“Uh… y-yeah…”  He admits.

“Wow, my teacher is suddenly the student.”

“Huh?”  Creashion looks at Alba with confusion.

“Have you read through Rchimedes’s notes?”

“Not really… I took the maker kun and went to find someone, mainly you.”

“Well then.”  Alba opens a portal.  “Looks like you have some work to do.”

“Me?”  Creashion asks.

“Follow me.”  Alba jumps through the portal.  Creashion follows right behind.

* * *

“So if I use this aaand…”  The portal blew up, Ross, Crea, and Ruki stood with the same blank faces.  “Dammit.”

“Aw…”  Ruki groans.  “We’ll never get him back.”  She flops down on Alba’s bed.

“No no we will… Just… I need to figure this out is all.”  Ross began to panic.  “This is simple, one mistake means I’m closer to a discovery…”

“You sound like Uncle…”  Crea sits with Ruki.

“Ha ha~  I’m gonna kill you later…”  Ross flips through all the planning he did, trying to find where he went wrong.  “This is a minor set back.”

“God give up Shii-Tan…”  Crea groans.  “Alba’s gone, it’s over.”

“No shut up, it’s not over… I need to find a new angle…”  Ross began to panic more.  “This will work I know it will.”

“Listen… Alba’s never coming back, we’ve lost him.”  Crea tried to get Ross back.  He looks at Crea with an almost dead face.

“N-No he’s coming back… right?”  He asks.

“Shion…”  Crea started.

“I’ll get him back, I always save him.  I have to… I’ll get him back home!”

“Pack it up, come on Ruki.”

“Kay.”  The girl hops off the bed.  Ross slams his hands against the wall.  

“NO!”  He yells.  “I’ll get him back, I need him here…”  He looks at his friends.  “J-Just watch, I won’t give up… even if it leads me to my grave.”

“Shion you’re crazy!”  Crea shook his friend.

“I’m gonna get him back… you guys can give up but… but I’m not.”  Crea saw tears fall from Ross’s face.

“I-I … want him home.”  He began.  “I wa-”

“Ross San is gone Crea Kun.”  She held Crea’s arm.  “He should work alone...”  She walks away with Crea.

“Shii-Tan…”

* * *

Creashion looks through all the math and science his Father did.  He groans his displeasure.

“What’s wrong?”  Alba asks.  “Having a hard time?  If-”

“No, this stuff is just new.  I’m learning it just fine, unlike you.”  He mocks Alba.  Alba hid his face.

‘I forgot he was smart…’

“There’s just so much info, how can someone cram this into their brain?”

“Rchimedes did just fine.  He made magic.”  Alba said, he walks around the house and finds a bed.  “I’m gonna go to sleep… if that’s cool with you.”

“Huh?  And leave me alone?”

“I’ll be right here.”

“I’m gonna sleep if you are.”  Creashion put his stuff down and lays next to Alba.  Alba gave the small boy a look of confusion.

“You can keep working.”

“Shut up, I’m tired.”  Creashion curls up into the blankets and falls asleep.  Alba sighs and passes out next to him.

* * *

Alba sat next to Creashion, playing with his maker kun.  Creashion ignores him and continues reading the notes left by Rchimedes.  Alba was alone with his thoughts, he takes the maker kun off Creashion and looks back at him.

“Where did you get this one?”  Alba asks, Creashion looks up at him.

“I made it.”

“But you said you have little knowledge on magic.”

“Not necessarily.”  He starts.  “I have knowledge on it, just not how to use it correctly.”  Creashion took the maker kun back and sighs.  “I feel that if I learn magic, I’ll be as strong as you.”  He says.

“You’ll be stronger than me for sure.”  Alba gave Creashion a real smile.  Creashion felt a slight warmth flutter through his chest.  He smiles back at Alba and continued working.  


	6. Left Behind

Alba and Creashion walk out of Originia.  The two stop near a giant rock. 

“Kay Creashion.”  Alba says.  “Hit that rock with full force.”

“Uh… right.”  Creashion nods.  He lifts his arm and shot a magic attack at it.  The rock was obliterated.  Creashion was stunned, Alba claps.

“That was awesome Creashion!”  Alba pats Creashion’s head and smiles.  “If you can turn a bolder to dust with full power, imagine what you can do with only half.”

“Woah~”  Creashion nods happily.  “Was I this good in the future?”

“Yeah, you were amazing… your story was so inspiring.”

“Huh?”  Creashion sat down.  “Tell it.”

“Oh?”  Alba smiles.  “You want to know your origin story?”

“Yeah!”  Creashion lays on his stomach, looking at Alba with wonder.

“Okay okay.”  Alba sat down.  “So over a thousand years ago a hero traveled across the land.  His name was Creashion.  Creashion was strong, skilled, and quite handsome.  He was known for his skill with magic and sword.”

“However Creashion had one goal, seal the Demon King Rchimedes.  Creashion traveled far and wide, helping anyone who crossed his path.  Even saving a demon…  One day he found Rchimedes.  Creashion didn’t say anything, not a word.  He runs into the demon's arms and cried, cried his eyes out.”  Alba took a deep breath.  “And the great Creashion turned into a giant sword, and stabbed Rchimedes in the breast.  He sealed the great Rchimedes for a thousand years… no one knows what happened to him…”  

Creashion looks at Alba with confusion.

“So what happened to me?”

“You want to know what happened after that?”

“Yeah!”  Creashion nods like a child.

“Okay… after a thousand years, Creashion woke up suddenly.  He was in the desert near Port City.  There he met a young boy.  The boy was named Alba, Alba Frühling.  Alba was running from a tornado, and Creashion suddenly had to run with him.  He told Alba that he should risk his life so one of them should live…”  Alba sighs.  “Creashion said that it was better for someone to die then getting to know them.”

“After the tornado…”  Alba continues.

“What happened to the boy?”

“Huh?”

“Alba, what happened to Alba?”  Creashion asks.

“Let me tell my story okay?”

“Fine.”  

“Kay so Creashion found Cord San’s bar.  Alba barges in and yells at Creashion, telling him that he has no right to leave him behind.  Creashion…. Teases Alba asking if he was lonely without him.  Alba in embarrassment and rage decides not to give him any kind of treatment nor satisfaction.  Alba told everyone that he was chosen to be a hero, and he was going to the castle.”

“Creashion asks Alba why they needed hero’s, Alba said Rchimedes was revived and Creashion decided to help out.  He disguised himself as Alba’s soldier, and called himself Ross, and traveled with him for six long months.”

“Why Alba?”  Creashion asks.

“Don’t know…”  Alba shook his head.  “He must’ve found him interesting…”  He took a deep breath.  “After six months though… Creashion told one of the demons that he had no hesitations and meeting new friends Creashion left them all and told Alba that he believed in him, and Alba can go defeat the demons on his own...   Then he left.  He resealed Rchimedes...”

“Huh?”  Creashion sat up.  “So I left my old friends.”

“I still don’t know what he meant by that… but anyways…”

“Wow this story is long…”

“Want me to stop?”

“No, I’m sure the story is a lot longer than what you’re telling me.”  Creashion said.

“Okay…”  Alba smiles.  “So after a year Alba trained himself with his friend Ruki, who was the granddaughter of Rchimedes.”

“HUH?!”

“Haha~  Weird right?”

“Yeah…”  Creashion nods.

“So Ruki and Alba traveled and tried to find a way to bring their friend Shion back.  When they reunited they decided to defeat Rchimedes and save Crea.  Rchimedes sent Alba to the dimensional rift to die, but was saved by Ruki’s mother Honey.  She gave Alba the DNA of both Rchimedes… and Creashion.”

“Alba was no longer the same human, he had uncontrollable magical power.”  Alba looks down.  “They saved Crea and Shion traveled with Crea.  Alba went to the demon world to study magic, to gain control of it.  Shion offered to teach Alba, Alba agrees to it happily and after all that time the two were very close friends…  The end.”  Alba got up.

“That’s all?”

“A lot happened after that, but it’s not that important.”  Alba started walking.  “Alba in the end though… became a huge disappointment, unworthy of having Shion or anyone as his friend.

“What happened to Alba?”  Creashion asks, Alba looks back with a smile.

“He tried changing fate, and left them.”  Creashion’s eyes grew wide.  Alba kept walking, Creashion ran after him.

* * *

Ross was asleep on Alba’s bed, the past few experiments were failures and he’s getting sick of it.  Elf and Alf were working on their own and Ruki and Crea gave up.  He was determined though, he was going to get his Hero back. 

“What time is it?”  Ross asks himself.  He looks outside and saw the sun bright in the sky.  He walks back in and began to work again.  Everything started to blur together on the page.  

* * *

Ruki and Crea play with their food they got in Hajimari town.  They both got ice cream, but too depressed to eat it.

“I’m sad… like really sad.”  Ruki said.

“Yeah…”  Crea nods.  “Ice cream isn’t working like it should.”

“Now what do we do?”

“Stare at our treat hoping that it’ll make us feel better?”  Crea said.

“No, I mean do something useful?”

“... Get Alba San back?”

“Something we  **_can_ ** do, Crea…”  Ruki sighs.

“I got nothin…”  He rests his eyes.

“Hopefully the others have something done…”

* * *

“...Well I give.”  Elf threw his stuff and laid back.

“Seriously?”  Alf walks in and picks up Elf’s papers.  “Don’t throw shit, you’re not a kid.”  

“I’s done, so done.”  Elf complains.  He slaps the papers out of Alf’s hand.

“H-HEY!”  Alf shouts.  “You know you are over two thousand years old, act your age!”

“Nah…”  Elf lays his head down.  He looks up when he sees Crea and Ruki run in. 

“Elf San!”  Ruki shouts.

“Wha wha?”  He asks in an annoyed tone.

“How goes the research?”

“He’d get something done if he’d act his age.”  Alf said.  “TAKE THE DAMN PAPERS!”

“No.”  He sent them into the other room.

“Ah come on!”  Alf runs into the other room.  Ruki and Crea look back at Elf.  

“So…”  Crea starts.  “Are you close, or is this too complicated?”

“It seems easy to go back and get him.”  Ruki chimes in, Elf sighs at his friend’s lack of 

Knowledge.

“Let meh break this down so it’s easier.”  Elf began.  “When Alf and I traveled we created a second timeline, meaning everythin that happened in our timeline didn’t happen here.  Ruki came into existence, Crea became some “Demon Lord” and died.  Alba became a Hero instead of a mage, and Shion became the hero Creashion.”

“Meaning?”  Crea asks.

“Meanin that this here line was events that were never suppose to happen now.  I, along with Alf, was born in the far future.  To give ya’ll an idea, I was the forty third Great Mage.”

“So?”

“Alba was the first.”

“Ah.”

“So what Alba San is doin is creatin…”  Elf took out a piece of paper.  “This.”  He pointed at a line.  “This is my original line, this here is yours and this is what Alba San did.  Causin another timeline.”

“So what this means is…”  Ruki starts.  “Alba is now causing events that never happened causing the timeline to be messed up and making a third timeline from the same point you and Alf left to, correct?”

“Right as rain Ruki Chan.”  Elf nods.

“So that’s why nothing affected us.”  Crea said.  “It’s another version of us.”  Elf nods.

“Ya’ll pretty smart.”  Elf got up and sat on his desk.  “Problem now is how to get him back and how to delete this timeline.”

“Delete it?”  Ruki asks.

“Yeah… this can’t exist, hell you shouldn’t exist.”

“OW!”

“I hope Shion is doin better.”

“Uh small problem…”  Crea starts.

“What?”

* * *

“That’s it?”  Elf looks at Ross’s newest attempt.

“Okay aaaaaand.”  Blew up.  “Damn it.”

“Well that failed…”

“What do you want again?”  Ross asks.

“Crea and Ruki said you’s failin hard.”  Elf smiles.  “From one pal to anotha, take a break… we have all the time in the world.”  He smirks.  “Time is merely an illusion Shion…”

* * *

“H-Hey wait up!”  Creashion calls.  “Alba!”

“Hm?”  Alba looks back.

“Jeez… you never …”

“What?  Said I was close?”  Alba asks.

“Mage San… how close… were we?”  He asks out of breath.  Alba smiles. 

“Didn’t I say we were friends?  Very close…”

“No… I know… you’re lying…”

“I’m not, is you asked your future self he’d say we were just friends.”

“Mage San?”  He asks.  “How did you feel about me?”

“Huh?”  Alba asks.  “Ha ha~  You were my first friend Shion.”

“Wow not what I meant… how dense are you, moron?”

“OW!  You shit…”  Alba cries.  “Listen there is nothing I felt that was closer…”

“Lie.”  Creashion starts.  “You lie.”

“Huh?  No I’m no-”

“LIAR!”  Creashion shouts.  “I can tell when someone’s lying!”  

“Ah?”  Alba looks down.  “I guess you could say I admired you… both as a hero and as a friend.”  Alba starts.  “You were so cool and calm and amazing… rude but kind.”  Creashion stood there with no expression.

“That’s odd.”

“Hm?”

“I found someone that I could describe with those words… but here I’m being told that I’m the amazing one.”

“You have someone to admire?”  Alba asks.  “That’s interesting, who is it?”

“Not telling you, you wouldn’t know them.”  Creashion walks ahead.

“HUH?!  YOU ONLY HAD CREA AND RCHIMEDES!  I KNOW YOU, DON’T WALK AWAY!”

* * *

Alba was sitting next to the fire in some random cave.  He looks at Creashion who was fast asleep.

“How do I feel?”  Alba asks.  He looks back at the fire, blurring into flashbacks.  He and Ruki talking and playing.  Ross insulting him, beating him.  The three asleep, cooking, and running together.  Crea, Elf, Alf, Foyfoy, Hime, Ares, Janua, Samejima, Mii Chan, Rudolf, Teufel, Rchimedes the Second, Honey, Lake, Salt, Lym, all of his friends talking and exploring.  All the trials they endured.

He wipes the few tears that escaped his eyes.  His red eye became exposed due to tears.    He sighs and looks at the fire again, he smiles at one memory he had with his friends.  His mind drifts into one memory...

* * *

Ross walks up with crops he stole from the village, and was planning on pushing the blame on Alba if farmers decide to investigate.

Ruki runs towards him and smiles.

“Ross San!”  She says.

“Heyo, where’s Hero?”

“Oh he’s over there.”  Ruki points over at Alba.  He was gathering wood.

“Hey Hero…”  Ross walks up with a smile.

“Hi… Where did you get that?”

“Not important.”

“You stole it again didn’t you?”

“Yes!”

“SUCH A STRAIGHTFORWARD ANSWER!”  Alba shouts.  Ross smiles and puts the  basket of stolen food down.  He sits next to Alba and watches the fire start up.  Ruki runs towards them and  sits in between.  “H-Hey Ruki no need to push.”

“Stop squirming your way in.”  Ross pushes Ruki’s head down.  She giggles as she grabs both of their arms.

“I wanted to sit next to my two bestest friends!”  She said happily.  Alba smiles at her.

“Isn’t that sweet?  No need to get mad over that, right Soldier?”

“Whatever…”  Ross looks back at the flame.  “Here ya go you two.”  He tosses Alba and Ruki oranges.

“This is the crop?”  Alba asks.  Ross nods and peels one.

“If you hate it then give it back, you can starve.”

“No no I’ll eat it.”

“I like oranges~”  Ruki said happily.  “They’re sweet and fun to peel.”  She took a slice and puts it in her mouth.  “Yum~”

“Yeah, I guess they’re good.”

“Sorry I didn’t get you garbage okay?”

“WHY DO YOU OPENLY INSULT ME?!”

“Why?  Cause it’s so much fun watching you cry like the filth you are~”

“CAN’T YOU KEEP SOME THINGS TO YOURSELF?!”

“That’s not nice though.”

“WHAT YOU SAY ISN’T NICE!”  Alba shouts.

“Oh sorry I don’t meet your standards.”  Ross glares.

“I’m just asking you to be a bit nicer…”

“I am nice~”

“He is nice Alba.”

“Why do I bother with you two?”  Alba lays back and sighs.  “Whatever I’m going to bed.”  Alba felt like he only closed his eyes for a minute.  When they opened it was night, Ruki was asleep.  Ross was nowhere in sight.

“Soldier?”  He calls.  Alba got up and walks around, Ross was sitting on a rock.  “Soldier!”  Ross jumps.

“Oh I thought you were asleep…”  He chuckles.  “W-What are you doing Hero?”

“I should be asking you that.”  Alba said.  “What are you doing out so far from us this late?”

“N-Nothing… just walking…”

“With your sword?”

“Never know if a monster will come by.”  Ross smiles.  “I’m going back to camp and sleep.  Don’t stay over here too long, if you get attacked I’ll just watch and laugh.”

“HOW IS THAT ANY DIFFERENT THAN WHAT YOU ALREADY DO?!”  Alba shouts.  “Jeez, what a jerk.”  He huffs.  He stepped on something on the ground.  A piece of paper, crumpled up into a ball.

“What’s this?”  Alba began to read it out loud.  “Dear Alba and Ruki, I’ve decided to leave.  If I explained my reasons to you, well, you wouldn’t understand.  I want you both to understand that things are better this way, we shouldn’t have met like this.  I’m sorry and I - … huh?”  Alba looks back at Ross, who was poking the fire with a stick.

“Soldier?”  Alba walks up, paper wad behind his back.  “I have something I wanted to ask you…”

“Don’t wanna hear it.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t care about what you have to say.”

“TOO BAD I’M SPEAKING ANYWAYS!”  Silence.

“Sorry were you saying something?”  Ross asks with a smirk.

“MEAN!”  Alba yells.  “Listen, do you… not like us?”

“What does that mean?”  Ross asks.  “I find you all annoying.”

“N-No… jerk…”  Alba starts.  “I mean… do you hate Ruki and I?”

“I like Ruki.”  Ross said.

“FINE!  DON’T ANSWER!”  Alba sat across from Ross staring at the fire.  Ross looks at Alba for a second then smiles.

“I’m just teasing you know…”

“Not talking to you.”

“I like you too, Hero.”

“You could’ve said that.”  Alba looks at Ross again.

“What do you want to ask me?”

“Oh…”  Alba looks down.  “You’re not leaving us right?”  Ross felt shocked to hear Alba say that.  Like something turned in his chest.

“Why are you asking?  You want me to leave, don’t you?”

“I’d have less bruises…”  Alba smiles.  “But I like traveling with you and Ruki.”

“Okay.”

“Now answer my question, you’d leave us if you had the chance… right?”

“Never.”  Ross sighs.  “I’m enjoying myself.”

“If you had a reason, would you leave?”

“I don’t know.  You guys are too fun, and I’m finding a lot of tasty food.”

“You’re only in this for the food?”  Alba asks sadley.

“Not really.”

“Hm?”

“I’ve found something that I want to stay with… that for some reason, it’s so unique and different that I want to keep it safe.”  Ross smiles.  “Well I’m going to bed, night~”  He lays next to Ruki.  “Hero?”  He asks still laying down.

“Yeah?”

“You don’t hate me, right?”  He asks.

“Of course not.”  A faint smile grew across the soldier’s face.

“Okay…  You won’t leave yourself?”

“Why would I leave?”  Alba asks.  Soldiers buries his face in his scarf and sleeps. 

“I’m just asking.”  Ross fell asleep.  Alba sighs and stares at the fire a while longer, he threw the note in it and watches the paper burn.

* * *

Alba saw a drop of water fall to the ground.  He felt his face, drenched with tears.  He began to cry, it wasn’t loud.  It was muffled, only thing that escaped were hiccups and choking noised.

“I’m so sorry Ross, Ruki… everyone…”  He choked out.  He felt his cloak cover him and two thin arms wrap around him.  He looks at Creashion.

“You look gross when you cry.”  Creashion said.  “So calm down… there there?  I’m really bad at this…”  Creashion gave a defeated look.  Alba kept staring at him, eyes wide with shock.  He grabs Creashion and pulls him close, burying his face in the young boys hair.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

“Wha-?  Why are you crying?”  Creashion asks.  “You sound so stupid.”

“I’m such a liar Shion…”

“Yeah, you kinda are… but you’re fine.”  Creashion hugs Alba back.  “It’s okay Mage San… am I doing this right?”  Alba stops crying and instead chuckles.

“Y-Yeah… you’re doing something that’s for sure.”  Alba smiles.  “Thanks.”

“It’s okay…”  Creashion curls into Alba, he happily wraps the young boy in his cloak, the two fell asleep.

* * *

“So close…”  Ross mumbles.  “DAMMIT!”  He threw a folder out his door, a small squeak came from the other side.  Ross looks at the door surprised.  Ruki walks in holding the folder, and her head.

“What was that for?”  She whines.  Ross looks back at his work.

“Why are you here?”  

“Uh well…”  She walks up to the desk.  “Just tell me what to do?”  She smiles, he gave her a surprised look.

“What?”

“You’re in charge here!  Just say the word and I’ll help!”

“N-No what are you talking about?”  Ross asks.  Ruki looks at him.

“Alba is my friend.  So are you… So I’m gonna help you till we get him back!”  She gave him a big dorky smile.  He felt his chest growing lighter.

“Okay, start with this.”

“HEY I’M SMARTER THAN THIS!”


	7. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been caught up in finals and I'm tired and I can't get anything flowing. This is poor paced crap, sorry everyone. But I don't like things incomplete so I'll finish it... sooner or later... whatever, I'm not giving up on this.

* * *

Alba woke up early the next morning.  He looks down to see Creashion still curled up in his arms.  He smiles and buries his face into Creashion’s head, causing the boy to freak out.

“W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”  Creashion asks, beat red.  Alba smiles.

“Morning~”  The two got up and began to walk around.  Creashion refused to talk, though that didn’t stop Alba from trying.

“You okay?”  Alba asks.

“Fine.”

“What’s wrong?”  He asks, Creashion let out an annoyed sigh.  

“I’m tired okay?”  He said.  “You’re warm, but not comfortable.”

“I’m not a bed Shion.”

“Creashion.”

“Whatever.”  The two kept walking around.

“So why were you crying?”

“Just had a happy memory.”

“Of what?”

“My old life.”  Alba sighs.  “I was with Ruki and Ross… He’s either happy, or completely pissed off at me.  I shouldn’t have left...”

“Why would I be happy?”  Creashion asks.

“Cause, I was annoying.” 

“I think I loved you.”  Creashion admits.  Alba looks back at Creashion, face flushed.

“Uh… eh.. Huh?”

“I think your Shion loves you.”  Creashion climbs a rock.  “Come on a town is close by.”  He said.  Alba looks at Creashion then back down.

‘Oh god did he like me?  No he didn’t… he couldn’t like me…  I liked him, do I lo- NO WHAT AM I THINKING?!’

“Mage San!”  Creashion yells.  “Come on!”  Alba looks at the young boy and follows.

* * *

“It’s empty.”  Creashion said.  Alba nods.

“Looks like he wiped it clean.  No one survived.”  Alba cringed when saying that.  He usually saved everyone, no matter how close or far he usually got there.  Creashion looks around.

“No assassins.”  He said.  “Should we get going?”

“Let’s look in case of supplies… and survivors.”  Alba told Creashion.  He only groans his displeasure and looked around.  They looked through rubble, crumbled buildings, and dismembered bodies.  Only a few scraps of food, that was old and blood stained, and ripped clothes.  Nothing of use.

“Thanks for wasting our time!”  Creashion shouts at Alba.

“Hey it was worth a shot!”

“We have food still!  We’ll live!”

“We’re running out!”

“What?”

“Yeah!”

“Ya know what?”  Creashion picks up a stick.  “EAT STICKS!”  He started throwing them at Alba.  

“Ah  HEY!”  He picks up a rock.  “TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME!”  He hit Creashion’s leg.  He squeaks in pain, however he continued to through his unlimited amount of sticks.  Alba threw another rock at Creashion, causing him to knock out.

“...Oops…”

* * *

Alba heals Creashion’s head, who hasn’t learned how to heal yet.  Creashion glares at the distance, not talking to Alba at all.

“Sorry bout that…”

“You’d better be, moron.”

“Heh heh~”  Alba chuckles.  “You’re just so-”

“Don’t say it.”

“You don’t know what I was gonna say!”  Alba protests.

“Oh I know, and I don’t want to hear it.”

“Jeez, well let’s get moving.”

“HUH?!”  Creashion looks at Alba like he was crazy.  “Mage San shouldn’t we stay so my head can heal?”

“No I healed you completely.”

“How did you do that?”

“Magic~”

“... Shut up.”  Creashion mumbles.

* * *

Alba looks around the empty area and sighs.  

“Creashion where are we?”

“I was following you.”  Silence.

“I WAS FOLLOWING YOU?!”

“Oh that’s just great, we’re fucking lost!”

“Let’s just teleport back.”

“Whatever.”  Creashion follows Alba through the portal.  They hop out and glare at one another.  “Useless Mage San.”

“Hey hey this is all on you!”

“Useless…”

“I WILL END YOU!”

“Try and kill me.”  Creashion eggs him on.  “COME ON AND HURT ME!”  Alba slaps Creashion’s head.

“T-There.”

“Wow I can do better than that.”  Creashion jabs Alba’s right side.  “I remember that scar~”  Alba clenched onto his side, for a moment he was in pain.  Then he laughed.  “Why are you laughing?”

“I-I … it’s nothing.”

“Creep.”

“HEY!”

“Why do you laugh at your own pain, you freak.”

“I just miss this feeling okay?!”  Alba snaps at Creashion.  “I don’t enjoy it but… I miss this feeling.  It reminds me of my time.”

“Weird.”

“HEY!”

“You like feeling pain, gross.”

“YOU’RE GROSS!”

“Nice comeback, can I use it sometimes?”

“Smartass.”  Alba walks ahead.

“Wait for me please.”

* * *

“This is going nowhere.”  Ruki complains.  “Here you want to time travel?”

“Yeah.”

“Then use it to go back and forth.”

“That’s not the only thing I’m working on Ruki.”

“What else?”  She asks Ross.  He sighs and hides his work.

“You wouldn’t approve.”

“... You want to do something to the other timeline don’t you?”  She gave him a cold stare.  Ross only nods in response.

“You don’t have to worry about it.”  Ross continues building the time capsule.  Ruki glares at him while she worked on her part.

* * *

“Mage San?”

“Yes?”

“Are you mad at me?”

“Kind of.”

“Why?”

“Cause you’re pissing me off.”

“Why?”

“Cause you blame me for stuff that’s your fault.”

“Why?”

“Mainly because you’re saying “why” and it get’s on other people's nerves!”  Alba snaps.  “Now act you age and shut up.”

“I am acting my age.”

“I was never this annoying at fifteen.”  Alba mumbles.  Creashion looks at Alba and chuckles.

“Anyways Mage San, I was wondering what was going to happen after we meet with Rchimedes again.”

“Okay?”

“How are we gonna get Crea back, Rchimedes’s souls is mixed with Crea’s.”

“Not really.”  

“Hm?”

“Well look here.”  Alba drew in the dirt, a peg Rchimedes and a peg Crea.  “Rchimedes’s soul and Crea’s are two different souls, and not related so they have different wavelengths.”  Alba drew two souls.  “We just need to get your old man’s soul out of Crea’s body, then he’ll return to normal.”

“I get it.”  Creashion nods.  “You’re pretty good at drawing.”

“Oh… thanks!”  Alba smiles.

“So how do we get him out of Crea’s body?”

“Well Teufel was the one who took Rchimedes’s soul out in my timeline, but he won’t be born for a few hundered years.”  Alba thought out loud.  “So I’ll have to do it.”  

“Got it.  But we can’t go at him straight on, he’s strong.”  Creashion picks up a stick.  “I’ll distract him, he’s after me, so I’ll be bait.  Then you come in from behind and take out his soul.”  Creashion looks at Alba, who was chewing the stick he was drawing with a moment ago.  Creashion copies him.

“Good, but how about we both weaken him.  Then you be bait when he’s weaken then I take out the soul.”  Alba draws out the plan, he puts the stick back in his mouth.  “That way I’ll have time to tell the souls apart and you’ll be safer.”

“That’s the plan?”

“Yeah, but we’ll need a backup plan too, but we’ll worry about that later.”  Alba says.

“Do you ever use a backup plan?”  Creashion asks.

“The first plan rarely works.”  Alba said.  “The first time we tried to save Crea, well… that was the time I became this.”  Alba points at his red eye.  “Remember?  I got uncontrollable magical power.” 

“Part of the plan?”

“Hell no.”

“Ah.”  Creashion nods.  Alba threw the stick he had aside, Creashion copied him.

“Let’s get going.”

“Okay.”

* * *

The two walked for hours before they took a break.  Alba tossed Creashion the rest of the bread.  Creashion looks at the bread.

“This is a big share, we could split it.”

“Nah.”  Alba shook his head.  “You take it.  I can find something later.”  He smiles at the young boy and looks at the sky.  Creashion took a small bite and sighs.

“Take some.”

“I’m fine.”  Alba shook his hand at Creashion.  He pushed the bread in Alba’s hand.

“Take.”  Creashion pouts.  “If you aren’t eating, then I’m not eating.”

“Creashion…”

“No I’m not eating if you aren’t.”

“Fine.”  Alba took a bite.  “Now eat the rest.”  He threw the rest at Creashion.  

“Why?”  Creashion asks.

“You’re young and still growing.”  Alba said.  “Now eat it.”

“But what abo-”

“Shion just … stay here and finish, I’m gonna walk for a bit.”  Alba got up and left.

* * *

“Mage San!”  Creashion shouts.  “Mage San!  Where are you?”  He kept calling.  Alba pops his head from a bush.

“Yeah?”

“GAH!”  Creashion fell back from the sudden surprise.

“What is it Creashion?”

“Ah… um… I was looking for you.”  Creashion said.  “I couldn’t eat anymore so…”  Creashion held up the rest of the bread.  Only a few bites taken.

“You can’t eat more?”

“Y-Yeah.”  The young boy nods.  “So can we keep walking?”

“Creashion I’ve been gone for five minutes… and you hardly touched this bread.”

“Yes I have… look!”  He points at the bread.  “I’ve eaten.”

“About the time?”

“Ah…”  Creashion looks away embarrassed.  “I… we, we should get moving!”  He snaps.  Alba chuckles at Creashion.  “Quit laughing, idiotic Mage San.”

“Ow… heh.”  Alba lets out another laugh.  “I miss those insults…”

“Creepy.”  Creashion gave him a disgusted look.  “You’re gross… disgusting… don’t come closer.”

“Whatever.”  Alba kept moving.  “Let’s go, can’t believe you missed me in five minutes.”

“SHUT UP!”

“What?  Was I lying?”

“Yes… you were.”

“So I could leave you now and you sear-”

“NO!”  Creashion grabs Alba’s arm.  He let go moments later.  “I-I mean… you promised you’d help me.”  Alba chuckles again.

“You’re too cute Shion.”  Alba grabs Creashion’s hand.  “Come on.”

* * *

Ruki looks through all the work Ross has done.  Ross passed out on the bed.

“Ruki Chan?”  Crea peaks his head through.

“Hi Crea Kun.”

“Lookie, I brought you and Shii-Tan a sandwich!”

“Thanks!”  She took one and began to eat.  “Ross San will be happy when he wakes up, don’t know when he ate last.”

“Oh.”  Crea sat next to her.  “Can I have a bite?”

“No.”

“You piggy!”  

“Oink.”  She took a big bite.  “So this is what I figured out.”  She shows Crea what she found.  “Apparently if we took this here.”  Ruki points at one equation.  “This could send someone back and forth, but you’ll have to wait for a wormhole.”

“What Ross San and I are trying to do is make the wormhole at an instant.  As soon as someone travels back then the wormhole is instant.”  She held up another equation.  “Or.”

“Or?”

“Shh.  Or we have the portal stay open.  Only long enough for someone to grab and go.  But that would mean Alba would have to be right next to us.  So we need something like a homing device, or DNA to track him down as soon as someone travels.”

“You and Shii-Tan figured this out on you own?”

“Yeah.”  Ruki nods happily.  “I never knew how hard studying really was until I started helping Ross.  It makes me sleepy real fast.”  She rubs her eyes.  “But it’ll be worth it.”

“Yeah, I wanna see Alba Kun again.”   


“Me too.”  She nods.  “Wanna help?”

“Sure!”  Crea began to work with Ruki.

* * *

“So you’re on board?”  Ross asks taking a bite of his share.

“Yeah!”  Crea nods happily.

“Hm… okay I guess.”

“We’ll work together while you work on your own.”  Ruki said.

“Fine by me.”  Ross nods.  “But if you two bail on me I’ll kill you both.”

“Yes Sir… what?”  Crea suddenly felt concerned.

“Get to work, you two will rest in ten minutes… or until Ruki passes out.”  Ross said going to his side of the room to work.


	8. Crush on Mage San

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this one sucks *legit tears* This is my first adult fanfic so give me a break, I'm trying to get out of my comfort zone. I know it's kind of slow, but HoH was slow as well so...

* * *

Alba was awakened by a young Shion suffocating him with a cloak.  Alba got up in a panic.

“WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!”  Alba asks annoyed.  Shion only laughed in his usual sly tone.

“It’s fun to watch you suffer.”

“Oh joy you’re still a sadistic jerk.”  Alba took his cloak from Creashion and put it on.  “You hungry?  You can have the rest of the-”

“Are we splitting it?”

“Well no but you sho-”

“Then I don’t want any.”

“Seriously?”  Alba asks.

“I want things to be split evenly, you won’t be useful if you’re dead.”  Creashion smirks, Alba rolls his eyes.

“Let’s move until we find something to eat together.”

“Okay.”  Creashion began to walk away, Alba follows behind.

* * *

Alba found some berries and held them up.

“Here.”  Alba tossed the rest of the bread to Creashion.  “I have berries now, okay?”

“Point being?”

“Eat it.”

“But… I want berries too.”

“EAT THE BREAD!”

“Split it?”

“Quit making this difficult.”  Alba whines.  Creashion smirks and complains some more.

“Mage San~”

“Creashion I don’t appreciate this.”

“I’ll eat some of the bread and some berries.”

“No… I’ll go find some more food.  Stay here.”  Alba walks away.  He searches for something besides berries, and he wasn’t about to eat grass.  Not that desperate yet… close though.  

Alba felt a presence behind him.  He quickly launched an attack to scare the approcher away.  He turns to see Creashion standing there completely calm, though he about got hit by magic.

“Hi~”

“You gave me a heart attack!  Why are you here?”

“To tell you we should get going.”

“O-Okay?”  

“Come on… by the way.”  Creashion starts.  “Here.”  He threw the rest of the bread at Alba.

“Really?”

“Eat it.”  Creashion kept walking.  “Then hurry up, slowpoke.”

“Creashion can’t you be nicer?”

“I am being nice Mage San!”  Creashion giggles.  “You just don’t understand the level of kindness I’m showing you.”

“Yeah… no, no you’re being rude.”  Alba starts.  “Also I was gone for a minute… you had to come find me?”

“I don’t want to waste time.”

“You really wanna save your “boyfriend” now, don’t ya.”  Alba teases.  Creashion gave him a look Alba knew too well.

“I’m not interested in Crea.”

“Huh?”

“What?  I’m not interested in Crea.”

“B-But you liked him, you wanted to be with him!”

“Ew, you like the idea of men getting together?”  Creashion sneers.  “Are you interested in men Mage San?”

“NO!”

“Find them so hot, you want to date them?  Sexy fun time, am I right?”

“NO YOU ARE DEAD WRONG!”  Alba snaps.  “AND IF I DID LIKE ANY GUY IT WOULDN’T BE YOU!”

“Why did you only specify me?  Do you like me Mage San~?”

“N-NO!”

“You stuttered, you do!”  Creashion looked more than pleased.  “You liked me in the future too, am I right?”

“NOT AT ALL!”  Alba crossed his arms.  “You aren’t the nicest guy in my time ya know.”

“Why are you my friend?”

“Cause I care about you, duh.”  Alba smiles at Creashion.  “You were always important to me Shion.”  Creashion felt his body burn up, he couldn’t stop smiling.

“So is that a confession?”

“Wha-NO IT ISN’T!”  Alba felt his face burn up.  “Quit taking what I say the wrong way!”

* * *

Ross leans back in his chair and sighs.  He glances at Crea and Ruki, who were both passed out on the bed together.  He glances back at all the work Ruki had done.

‘She’s horrible at math, yet… she’s doing the more complicated stuff well.’  He smiles at the tiny demon king.  ‘Let’s hope Hero is okay in that time.  Her efforts shouldn’t go to waste.’

* * *

“Okay so…”  Alba held up his cloak.  “Since it’s warmer tonight we’ll sleep separately.”

“Sure.”

“You there and I’ll be here.”

“Got it.”

“Good, night.”  Alba lays down, head on his cloak.  He closed his eyes and tried to drift into sleep.  He felt something cling to his back.  “Hm?”  He turns his head awkwardly to see Creashion hugging him.

“Night.”

“GO OVER THERE!”

“No, goodnight Mage San~”

“What is with you recently?”  Alba sat up, Creashion still clinging to his waist.  “You’ve been real clingy to me.  Like at the hip close.”

“Heh~”  Creashion nuzzles into Alba’s leg.  

“Creashion!”  Alba lightly hits the young boys head, the maker kun flickers.

“Alba, can we go to bed now?”

“Jeez… promise me you won’t be this attached tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“Cause you were never this clingy.”  Alba lays back down, Creashion spooning him happily.

* * *

Alba woke up to see Creashion right on top of him, he groans and woke the boy up violently.

“Ooooh… what?”  Creashion asks.

“I want to get up, AND WHY ARE YOU ON ME?!”

“You’re comfty.”

“YOU SAID I WASN’T!”

“I’m still tired.”

“I’m getting up.”  Alba pushes Creashion off.  He got up and stretched.  “There’s a river near here so I’m gonna rinse off a bit, you can sleep a little longer.”

“Kay~”  Creashion curls into Alba’s cloak.  Alba rolls his eyes and walks to the river.  He strips his clothes off and sat in the river.

“Damn it’s cold…”  He leans back and watches the clouds go by.  “This is like that year without Shion… long and boring.”  He sinks into the water a bit more.

“Mage San?”

“Yeah, what is it Creashion?”  Alba calls from the water.

“Can I come in?”

“What?  No!”

“Why?”

“Cause you got embarrassed the last time I was with you, I’ll be done in a minute so yo-”

“I’m coming in.”

“NO CREAS-”  Creashion walks in.  He dunks his head underwater and pops back out, innocent smile and all.

“This water is freezing, everything is going north.”

“... Creashion that is so wrong.”  Alba facepalms.

“Well that’s how cold it is.”  He smiles at Alba.  “Anyways I wanted to ask you something.”

“Shoot.”

“Can you tell me about Ruki?”

“Huh?”

“In my story, a girl named Ruki… who is she?”

“Ruki is… well she’s like my best friend.”  Alba smiles.  “She is very special to me.”

“What is she like?”

“Well…”  Alba thought.  “Ruki is six years younger than me.  Her full name is Rchimedes the Third.  She is Rchimedes’s granddaughter.”  Alba said.

“Then she’s bad.”

“No she helped save Crea, those two get along better than most.”  Alba chuckles.  “Anyways our little Ruki was a little ray of sunshine.  She was also a very hard worker,

she was young but very serious.  She fits in well with our older group of friends.”

“So she was the youngest?”

“Oh yeah by a long shot.”  Alba nods.  “Anways I’m gonna get out no-”

“TACKLE!”  Creashion jumps on Alba and wraps his arms around Alba’s neck.  Alba panics and tried pushing him off.

“GET OFF, THIS IS ALL KINDS OF WRONG!”  He screams in embarrassment.  

“Play with me~”  Creashion begs.  Alba pushes him off.

“No.”

“But…”

“Go away.”

“Senpai~”

“GOD NOT THAT!”  Alba ran out.  “YOU CAN BE ALONE FOR ALL I CARE!” Creashion sat there alone.

“... That didn’t go well… heheh~”

* * *

“MAGE SAN!”  Creashion tackles Alba again.  “Hi.”

“What is with you Shion?!”  Alba asks in a panic.

“Nothin.”  Creashion cuddles into him.  “I wanna be with you Mage San!”

“I wanna be away from you Creashion.”

“Cold.”

“Get lost.”

“No.”

“Go.”

“Make me.”  Creashion smirks.  Alba forces him off with magic.

“Sick of you.”

“TACKLE!”

“Not agaIN!”  He was glomped on by Creashion.

“Loooove you Mage San~”

“Whate- WHAT?!”

“Heh, I said I loved you and your response is “WHAT?”?”

“Y-YEAH THAT’S NOT NORMAL, WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?!”

“Cause I’m being honest.”

“Oh… I get it, like a family thing, right?”  Alba tried to clear it up.

“I want you to do me!”

“OKAY OFF YA GO!”  Alba pushes Creashion off, face burning.

“You don’t wanna?”  Creashion asks in a teasing voice.

“I-It’s … kind of… no.  I’m not into that.”  Alba smacks his head.  “I don’t wanna do it.”

“You’re unsure yourself?”  Creashion asks.  “Don’t worry, I’ll help with that!  Give me about a minute or so and I’ll make sure your mind's made up.”  

“NO NO GET THE FUCK AWAY YOU TWERP!”  Alba yells.  “I KNOW WHAT YOUR OFFER IS, AND I REFUSE!”

“You’re no fun.  Okay this is pretty fun actually~”  Creashion got closer.  “Teasing you like this is so enjoyable.”

“I AM PUTTING A THREE FEET RESTRICTION ON YOU!”

“Huh?”

“FROM NOW ON YOU STAY THREE FEET AWAY FROM ME!”

“Seriously?”

“YES THREE-”  Creashion shuts Alba up with an embrace.  He forces his tongue in Alba’s mouth and kept him quiet for a few moments.  Alba’s mind went blank, he moved his tongue along with Shion's, without a single thought.  When they separated Alba was completely speechless.  Then…

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

“You liked it don’t lie.”

“Okay… I’m going to go to sleep… no more of whatever this is… okay?”

“No promises.”

“... You know what?  That’s good enough.”  Alba lays down trying to ignore the young boy cuddling in his back.


	9. Alba, Giving in

“Mage San… wake up Mage San!”  Creashion kept calling.  Alba slowly rose up and looks at Creashion.

“What?”

“Let’s get moving.  I feel like today is the day we meet Rchimedes.”

“Sleep…”  Alba lays back down.  Creashion pouts, glaring at the adult in front of him.

“WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!”

“Stop hitting me…”  Alba mumbles, he pushes Creashion away from him.  The boy crawls back and curls into Alba’s body.

“Go away Creashion.”  Alba said.  “We’ll get Crea back later.”

“Then I’ll lay with you until you get up.”  Creashion cuddles into Alba.

“Too clingy, so awkward…”  Alba complains.

“Don’t you like this?”

“No…no?”  Alba began to think.  “You’re like a little heater.”  He smiles.

“I’ll take that as a reason to stay.”  Creashion smiles happily at Alba.

* * *

The three stare at the ground with a pile of burnt ash in front of them.

“Well… that didn’t work.”  Ruki said.  The two next to her nod.  They all stood in silence, eyes glued to their fuck up.

“Anyone want something to eat?”  Crea asks.

“Sure.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay let’s go.”  They left the ash.

* * *

Elf was drawing something out on the board, Alf was on a random chair reading.  Not at all focusing on his friend.

“Kay I think I did it!”  Elf said happily.  “Alf, Alf lookie lookie what I did here now!”  Alf groans and closes his book aggressively.  He looks at a crappy doodle of a dinosaur battling a Nispanda.

“Wow~  Way to waste my fucking time.”  The blonde said in an annoyed tone.

“Now that I got yer attention, BEHOLD!”  He flips the board to show his actual plan.  “See here?”

“Hm.”  Alf got up and stared at his plan.  “What exactly is the plan?”

“See now, Alba is in some random time, no one knows what time he’s in now.”

“Kay?”

“We needed a way to track him down, so we can get him and bring him home quickly.”  Elf explained.  “So this here equation of some sort is gonna help with that issue.”

“How will this bring Alba back, we still need to find him.”

“S’okay s’okay.”  Elf said.  “We need some of his DNA to track him.  So we’ll use THIS!”  Elf held up some of Alba’s hair.

“Why do you have that?”  Alf asks.

“Not important.”  Elf said quickly.  “I’ll show this to Shion Kun and we’ll get back to workin on this here issue.”  Elf ran off happily.

“God… and I’m pushing the board, of fucking course…”  Alf grumbles while pushing the chalk board.

* * *

“I’m hungry…”  Creashion mumbled.

“We don’t have any food left, sorry.”

“What?”

“You ate the last of the bread.”  Alba said.  Creashion gave a shocked look.

“WHA-?”  Creashion asks.  “When did we run out?!”

“Uh… about five minutes ago.”

“Really?”

“Don’t worry.”  Alba starts.  “We’ll get food in the next town, maybe one that’s saved from the Demon Lord’s wrath.”

“Aw…”  Creashion walks along with Alba.

* * *

“Ross San!”  Ruki calls.  “What now?”  The three were in the castle town’s cafe relaxing.

“Huh?”

“That was our eighth prototype.  What now?”

“We need to find the flaw.”  He took out the blueprints to their time portal, Crea sighs and leans back.

“Flaw?  That was a disaster!”  He yells.  “We’re never gonna get him back at our rate!”

“Well if we had tweedle dum and tweedle idiot helping then maybe we can make some progress!”

“Ross San they were working, it’s just that…” 

“What Ruki?”

“You’ve been … obsessive.”  Ruki said.  “You want him back… but you’ve been pushing everyone away.”

“Yeah, why did you push us away?”  Crea asks.  Ross sighs and buries his head in his hands.

“I just… miss him is all.”

“Miss him?”  Crea asks.  “I remember you’d leave him alone for a month and be fine.”

“But I knew where he was, I knew he was safe.”  Ross rubs his face and looks back at the two.  “I guess I’m a little protective of him now, that moment with Elf and…”

Ross remembered that moment all too well.  Elf stabbing Alba, it wasn’t gonna kill him but Ross didn’t know at the time.  He remembered that feeling, it was so horrible that he couldn’t describe it.  It was anger, shock, scared, sad, ruined, all of that in one.  He wanted to scream, cry, get up and save Alba, but he couldn’t.

Even before that Alba has died, he got sliced in half, but Ross saved him by revealing himself as Creashion.  Alba got sent to the dimensional rift, Ross couldn’t do anything, but he’d beat the shit out of Rchimedes.  Every time something happened Ross had the same feelings.  He wanted Alba to be safe, even if he could handle himself, Ross wanted to protect him.

“Ross San?”  Ruki asks.  “You okay?”

“Yeah… I’m fine.”

“Oh.”  Crea thought.  “Maybe you should tell us how you two met.”

“...Why?”  Ross gave his friend a look.

“It could help you lighten up a bit.”  Crea smiles.  “Bringing up memories and a story for Ruki and I!”

“Sounds dumb.”

“Please Shii-Tan!”  Crea begs.  “I wanna know how you two got super close!”

“No.”

“Come on, please?”  Ruki asks.  Both of them started begging.  Ross groans and gave in.

“FINE!”  He shuts them up.  “It was when I woke up… I was in the fucking desert and I heard young annoying voice shouting at me, telling me to run.”  Ross chuckles a bit.  “The moron was running from a tornado.” 

“Alba?”  Ruki asks.

“Uh huh.  So I began to run with him and I sacrificed him to the tornado.  The end.”

“Wait, how did you become a royal soldier then?”  Ruki asks.

“Oh I figured out which soldiers was Alba’s and went with him.”  Ross explained.  “I got my hair cut and hid myself…”  He looks at the ceiling.  “We met again at a bar before that and he was cursing me out, I just teased him.  But... seeing how brave and kind he was… I had to get to know him, just be with him for a while… he was the reason I stayed for so long.”

“Wow…”  Crea starts.  “You fell in love with him right off the bat.”  Ross’s face went red.

“I DIDN’T SAY I LIKED HIM!”  Ross freaks.  “I-I found him interesting and I wanted to get to know him.”  He looks away from Crea.  “He was amusing.”

“Suuuuuuure~”  Both Ruki and Crea teased.

“God why do I put up with you two?”  Ross grumbles.  Ruki winks at Crea.

“So…”  Ruki got Ross’s attention.  “What did you think about when you woke up two years ago?”

“None of your damn buisness…”  Ross was ready to burst with embarrassment.

“Aw you thought about him~”  Ruki giggles.  “You wondered if he was still alive!”

“DIE YOU LITTLE SHIT!”  He tried hitting the little demon with an empty plate, she squeaks and used Crea as a meat shield.

“W-WAIT HE’S MAD AT ME T-”  Ross hits Crea.  “Ow… SEE?!”

“I’m little, you have to help me.”  Ruki said.  Ross continued his attempts on hitting Ruki.

“Hey fellas!”  Elf walks up with Alf.  “Took me a bit to find y’all.”

“Hi Elf.”  Crea waves.

“Yo, so I saw that there blueprint on the desk and thought about what to do with it.”

“Hm?”  Ross looks at the tan boy with sudden interest.

“Like this here, we just change this here.”  He pointed at the part that opened the portal.

“You guys are making it implode with it’s design.”  Alf states.  “It’ll explode.  Like your last model.”

“So this could fix it?”  Ross asks.

“Nevea said that Shion.”  Elf said.  “That’s just one flaw there.  We need more time and planning.”

“How much longer?!”

“We’re worried about Alba too.”  Elf starts.  “But believe me when I say he’s fine as rain.  Alba is the Hero of this era.  You don’t have to be his protector anymore, if anything he’s protectin you more.”  That made Ross’s stomach turn.  He hates Alba for being stronger, hell he didn’t want him to take the hero title.  Ross could’ve been the hero for a bit longer, sure it was over a thousand years, but anything to keep Alba out of it.  And like hell he wants to be the weaker link of the two.

“So should we start?”  Ruki asks.

“Let’s go back to Alba’s study and see what we can do.  I am not pushing this damn thing  back.”   Alf pushes the chalkboard at Elf.

* * *

Alba walks through a busy town of refugees with Creashion, who was happily walking next to Alba.

“Do you think they have any food to spare?”  Creashion asks.  Alba looks around.

“So many people, I wouldn’t count on it.”  Alba said.  “Let’s see.”  The two walk into a building.  They saw a woman baking.  She looks at them and smiles.

“Hello young man, who is this?”  She points at Creashion.

“Uh…”  Alba thought.  “My cousin.”

“Cousin?”  Creashion asks.

“So young, I bet you’re hungry.”

“Yes!”  Creashion nods.

“Well this is was a hotel… now a safe house, you may stay and I’ll bring you food.”  She lead them to a small room with two beds.  “How long will you two be staying?”

“Oh…”  Alba thought again.  “Hopefully a night.”

“Okay.  I will be right back.”  She walks off.  Creashion sits on one bed and lays down.

“I forgot how good a bed felt.”  He smiles and stretches.  He laid like a starfish.  The woman comes in with food and walks away.

“Looks like potatoes and cheese and a loaf of bread…”  Alba said.

“YAY!”  Creashion took some of the food and sat back down on the bed.

“I’m gonna check if they have water.”

“Okay, I’ll leave some for you!”

“Thanks Creashion.”

* * *

Alba walks down to the area with the lady baking again.  There were some men and women talking and laughing this time.  

“Hello dear~”  The lady looks at Alba.  “Is that little boy doing okay?”

“He’s happy that there's a bed this time.”  Alba chuckles.  “I was wondering if you had water for us.”

“Yes yes, but first.”  She pats the counter, Alba shrugs and sat on one of the creaky wooden chairs.  “Here you go.”  She hands Alba a glass of alcohol.

“Um… why?”

“It’s one thing we have left to drink besides water, which is a rare resource now.  I let the adults have this while the kids have water.”

“Okay, thanks.”  Alba took a sip and looks back at the lady.  “So you wanted to talk?”

“About that boy… he’s Creashion isn’t he?”  She asks.  Alba looks at his glass and nods.  “So who are you dear?”

“I’m a mage.  I was suppose to stop this whole thing, and I failed.”

“Stop Rchimedes?”  Alba nods.  “One person cannot change fate.”  She refills his glass.  “Creashion helped those people over there a year ago.”  She points at the group.  “Bless that boys heart.”

“He’s like that.  Protective.”  Alba smiles.  “Can I have that water now?”  

“Here.”  She gave him a small pitcher.

“Thanks.  I’ll take this glass too.”

“Remember to bring that down.”

“Okay.”  Alba nods and walks back to his room.  He saw Creashion jumping on one of the beds.

“Hi.”

“That’s your bed for the night.”  Alba tried finishing off what was in his glass.  He coughed.  “Too much.”

“What is that?”  Creashion asks.

“She gave me something to drink, it’s strong though.  I’ve never had alcohol this strong before.”

“Can I have some?”

“Are you nineteen?”

“No.”

“There’s your answer.”  Alba finishes it off and hands Creashion the empty glass.  “You can have something now.”

“Water?”

“Only thing here.”  Alba took a potato and put cheese on it.  “So you glad we got something to eat?”

“Yeah, I was so hungry.”  Creashion smiles.

“By the way, a group of adults you saved are down there.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”  Alba took some bread and shoves it in his mouth.

“I don’t recall saving a lot of people.”

“She knew you were Creashion.”  Alba swallows.  “So are you tired yet?”

“Not really.”  Creashion puts the glass down.

“Well I’m gonna give this back and turn in for the night.”  Alba picks up the pitcher and glass and leaves the room again.

* * *

Alba lays flat on his back on his bed. 

“Woah, I’m beat!”  He sighs.  “How about you Shion?”  Alba asks.

“Meh.”  Creashion was curled into his bed, staring at the wall.  “It’s Creashion.”

“Whatever.  I’m use to Shion.”  Alba smiles.  “Even when I learned about you being Creashion… I never got use to calling you that.  I wasn’t that use to Shion either.  I called you Ross.”  Alba smiles remembering his first friend.

“Mage San?”

“What?”

“Do you wish I was the Shion you knew?”  He asks.

“Why ask that?”

“Cause you love him.”  Creashion sat up looking at Alba.

“I never said I loved him, I care about him.”

“You love feeling pain right?”  Creashion walks over and pins Alba down.

“NO, WHO DOES?!”  Alba asks.

“You miss that, you said you missed it.”  Creashion dug his nails into Alba’s scar.  “He gave you this, didn’t he?  You said he did.”

“C-Creashion…”  Alba squeaks.

“I can hurt you, if you want it.”

“WHAT ARE YOU-”  Creashion chokes Alba.

“You’re so beautiful Alba.”  Creashion smiles.  “I love seeing you like this, so helpless.”  Creashion lets go of Alba’s neck, replacing it with his teeth.

Alba felt Creashion’s teeth dig into his neck, almost like it was about to bleed.  Alba didn’t say anything, just let’s the young boy do whatever.

“Here.”  Creashion took Alba’s cloak and threw it.  “It’s easier now.”  Creashion went back to Alba’s neck, slipping his hands under his shirt clawing at him.  Alba felt pain all over the upper half of his body.  

Creashion embraces Alba with a deep kiss.  It was almost suffocating.  Alba pulled away from the embrace, trying to regain his breath.

“What… is this… God I can’t breathe.”  Alba pants, still trying.

“I want to show you how I feel.”  Creashion says calmly.  “I want you to love me.”  He embraces Alba again.  Alba didn’t fight it, he went along like last time.

He was enjoying the pain Creashion was inflicting.  Like hell he was going to tell him that.


	10. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suffering from writers block. I sat on my bed blankly staring at my screen like "... I don't know what to do..." So I get great ideas on how to finish it... at three in the morning! I'm gonna look tired and dead at my graduation party... Oh well got this chapter done, the rest is smooth sailin... hopefully :(

* * *

Alba woke up, looking at a clinging Creashion.

“What’s the point of the other bed?”  He asks Creashion.  The boy only shifts slightly and falls back asleep.  Alba smiles and sat up.  “Ah…”  He pulls his shirt up, revealing several cuts and scrapes.

“... WHY DID I LET HIM?!”  Alba let that fraze sit in.  “... Oh God… I let him touch me.”

* * *

“Hey Elf.”  Alf calls, the tan boy looks over at his friend.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think this draft will work?”

“Course not.”

“Then why the hell are we trying?”  Alf asks annoyed.  “I think you should go over these notes one more time.”

“AAAAAAAWWWWWW-”

“KNOCK IT OFF!”  Alf shouts as he hands the papers over.  Ross looks at the two annoyed.  

“So what are you two planning?”  

“Plan: Make sure machine doesn’t blow up, fix dumbass mistakes made by Shion.”  Alf  said cruelly.

“Oh fuck you.”  Ross looks at them pissed off.  “I’ll work on the other plan Elf, since you’re better at time travel… heh.”  

“Yer funny…”  Elf said coldly.

“Wait other plan?”  Alf asks.

“Deleting the new timeline.”

“WHAT?!”  Alf shouts.  Elf and Ross gave him the same blank stare.

“What’s wrong bud?”  Elf asks.

“You’re going to destroy the third timeline?!”  Alf shouts.  “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!”  

“This timeline shouldn’t exist.  When Alba made another… it has to go, okay?”  Elf says to his friend.

“YOU’LL BE KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE!”

“So?”  Elf smirks.  “Not like I know em.” 

“Our timeline isn’t a total mess.  What Alba is doing could be worse than this.”  Ross points out.

“And if it isn’t?”

“Well Alba will be the only one suffering… and that’s fine.”

“YOU TWO ARE HORRIBLE!”

* * *

“Mage San!”  Creashion woke Alba up.  

“What?”  He looks at Creashion.

“Come on let’s go!”

“Okay, give me a minute.”  Alba sat up.

“Hurry hurry!”  The young boy ran out of the building.  Alba waves good bye to the kind lady who ran the place and followed Creashion.

“Creashion please slow down.”

“So do ya now?”

“What?”

“Love me more?”  Creashion asks happily.  “Do you?”

“You did take my first kiss…”  Alba said.  

“That’s great… yes!”  Creashion takes his small victory.  “But do you love me more than your Shion?”

“Creash-”

“ANSWER ME!”  Alba sighs at Creashion’s commanding nature.

“I don’t know okay?”

“Huh?”

“I don’t know… I’ve never thought about how I’ve felt for Ross.  I- You’re messing with my damn head and I’m going nuts!”  Alba yells.  “I don’t know what to feel anymore!”  

“Okay?”  Creashion shrugs.  

“Okay… Okay?!”  Alba freaks.  “You know what we’re gonna do?”

“What?”

“Walk in silence!  Not one of us talks okay?”  Alba storms off.  Creashion looks down and follows Alba.  The two walk in quiet, only thing they could hear was the others breathing.

* * *

Ruki and Crea were playing catch with the groups next failed creation.  

“Well that didn’t work… on to the next idea!”  Elf runs towards his chalkboard.  He erases his last idea and brainstorms.

“Thought we’d get it this time.”  Ross said.  “You two stop playing catch.”

“Make us!”  Crea shouts.  Ross threw a pencil at Crea, it bounces off his head ever so lightly.  

“What Shion?”  Crea asks.

“Stop throwing it, we may need it for this new one.”

“Oh… Ruki let’s play keep away!”

“Okay!”  The two ran off.  

“Wha-HEY YOU TWO!”  Ross chases after the two.  They giggled and kept passing the object between each other.  

“Ruki!”  Crea passes it.  Ross cornered her.

“Got ya~”  He smirks.  Ruki gave him a playful smile.

“Coming at you Crea!”  She opens a portal and tosses the object to Crea.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Bye.”  She runs past him, they kept the game up.

“You two are the worst!  You guys are like the horrid couple in school no one wants to see together.”  Ross insults.  The two look at him than each other.

“Take it my love!”  Crea tosses it back to Ruki.

“Can do Baby!”  She ran off.

“JOKE, IT WAS A JOKE YOU PEDO!”  Ross chases Ruki again, for someone with stubby legs she had a lot of speed and stamina.  Ross slowed down and Ruki was going the same speed.

“S-Slow down…” 

“No!”  She kept running.

“Elf, Alf?”  He asks.  Alf walks up.

“Ruki…”

“No.”  She tried moving around the blonde.  He moves quickly and catches her.  “NO!  NO!”  She squirms.  “HELP!  SOMEONE!”  She calls, still squirming.  “CREA!”   Crea sneaks up behind Alf and takes the object.

“... I’m holding her hostage.”  Alf said.  Crea comes back minutes later, hands behind his  back.

“You have it?”  Alf asks. 

“Yeah, fair trade?”  Crea held out one arm.  Alf hands Ruki to Crea, Crea handed Alf a piece of paper and runs off with his friend.  

“Wha?”  A riddle was on the paper.  It said “Riddle” on the top.  The riddle:  I hid it, find it… I’m not good at riddles.  “CREA!”

“Can’t catch us.”  Crea hid somewhere in the cave.  The two giggle like children.  

“Shion find them.”  

“Seriously?  I know where those two are.”  Ross got up.  Alf stood still waiting for Ross to find them, he heard two screams in the distance.  Few seconds later they run by Alf.

“SHII-TAN WHY ARE YOU MAD?!”

“Where is the machine?”

“Somewhere you’d never think to look.”  Crea says evilly.

“Where is it?”

“I’m not telling you anything!”  The two glare intensely at each other.  Elf walks up holding the machine.

“I was gonna take a nap on that their bed and I flopped on, this thing here was under the blankets… I ain’t gonna feel anything below for a while…”  Ross took the machine and walks off, Ruki and Alf slowly look at Crea.

“Really?”  She asks.

“What?”  Alf shook his head.

“Just… I’m done with you.”

“Hey Shii-Tan didn’t think of looking there!”  Crea complains.

“Under the blankets?”

“ELF DIDN’T NOTICE!”

“Crea I was just too tired to care.”  Elf confessed.  “And thanks to ya, my balls are crushed back ways…”  He walks back to the bed and flops back on, minutes later he was asleep.

Ross reads over the notes with Alf.

“I thought you’d be able to help with this… and solve it faster.”

“Well sorry Shion, but Elf and I are as stumped as you.  Also you two trying to figure out how to delete an ENTIRE TIMELINE!”  Alf still wasn’t happy.

“What?”  The two turn to see Ruki staring at them with big eyes.

“R-Ruki…”  Ross starts.

“That’s your plan?”  She asks.  “Just get rid of it like nothing matters there?”  

“Why should we?”  Ross asks.  “It’s no one we know, and it won’t effect here.”

“But…”  She teared up.  “It’s a new life, we have no right to destroy it.  Elf and Alf didn’t destroy us.”  

“This timeline is essential though.”  Alf spoke up.  “Alba had good intentions but he didn’t think this would cause a new timeline.”

“You have no right.”  She says aggressively.  “I do not approve, if I don’t approve then the Demon World wants no part in this!”  She ran off.  Crea runs after her asking what was wrong.  Ross looks back at the blueprint in front of him.  Alf sighs.

“You should apologize.”

“I don’t feel sorry.”  Ross continues his work.

* * *

Alba and Creashion camped out far from the town.  They looked at the fire, still silent.  Creashion threw sticks in and Alba rests his eyes.  The silence made it feel like time was going by slowly.  Creashion wanted to break the silence badly.  He didn’t want Alba to be mad at him.

“M-”  He tried speaking up.  Nothing, he couldn’t say anything.  Alba opens his eyes, staring at Creashion.  When he said nothing he closed his eyes and continued to rest.

The young boy got up and took a walk around the forest.  He was a good distance away from Alba and sighs.  He leans against a tree and looks at the sky.  

“I really messed up.”  He said.  He let himself fall on his knees and rests his eyes.  Feeling the time go by slowly.

“What’s this?”  Creashion looks up, a small demon looks at him.  “Creashion San all by himself?”  He asks.  “And Zwolf said he wasn't alone, HA!”  

“SHI-”  The demon grabs Creashion around the neck and forces him to the ground.  “You… Who ar-”  The demon grabs at his neck as hard as he could.  Creashion chokes on his own saliva, mucus running out of his nose.  

“Father never really gave me a name…”  The Demon smiles.  Creashion glares at the Demon, referring to that man as “Father”, he gasps as the choking continued.

The Demon takes back one of his arms and slices Creashions stomach wide open.  The boy screams in pain, hot tears coming out fast.  The Demon laughs.

“Is this really the feared Creashion?  I mean I can sense your dark mana, but this?!”  The Demon digs his hand into Creashions wound.  His screams became louder.

Creashion slowly lifts his hand and shot an attack at the Demon.  He dodges slightly, knowing the attack was strong enough to knock him back.  He grabs Creashions arm and claws inside of his wound.  Blood pouring out of the boy, black shirt tainted with red.

“Come on Creashion, kill me~”  The Demon taunts.  Creashion gave a feared look, too weak to move, vision blurs.

‘Well that’s it, I’m gonna die… been a nice run.’  He started to think.  ‘I’m sorry Crea…’  His eyes fluttered closed, waiting to die.

“Come on Crea-”  A rush of wind goes by, the Demon saw his side bleeding.  “WHAT THE HELL?!”  He takes his hand out of Creashions stomach, hearing the boy gasp in pain.  He looks around, trying to find the surprise attacker.

“Show yourself!”  He says.  He heard someone clear their throat behind him.  Alba stood there, demonic eyes showing.  “Ah, you’re who Dezember was talking about.”  The Demon smiles.

“Nice hit I’ll give ya that.”  The Demon says, Alba stood there silent.  He slowly raised his hand.

“I’m giving you ten seconds to leave.”  Alba growls.  The Demon laughs.

“What?  You gonna kill me?  Is that what you’re gonna do Dollface?”

“Five seconds…”

“Empty threats aren’t gonna get you anywhere kid!”

“One.”  Alba shot what looked like a beam of light at the Demon.  He stops his attack to see a burnt body in front of him.

“Mage?”  He heard a weak voice call.  Alba runs over to him and hugs him tightly.

“I’m so sorry Shion…”  He picks the bloody boy up and teleports to their campsite.  Alba takes Creashions cloak and shirt off to tend to his wounds.  

He nearly threw up seeing the wound.  A huge gash on his torso, blood pouring out and a trace of his stomach and muscle could be seen through the blood.  Alba used healing magic, closing the wound together.  

After he sealed it, Creashion looks at it surprised.  It looked like he never got hurt.  He  looks up at Alba happily.

“Thank you Ma-”  Alba interrupts Creashion with a deep kiss.  Creashions eyes grew wide, his heart accelerated in excitement.  Alba pulls away, forehead leaning against Creashions.

“I love you Shion.”  Alba whispers to him.  “Don’t ever leave like that again.”  Creashion thought he was dreaming.

“You love me -”  Alba interrupts him again.  The two embrace with wet kisses, not one wanting to stop.


	11. Small Success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a Story of Seasons, so I was playing that. Then after playing that for days I realized... "CRAP I HAVEN'T POSTED THE NEW CHAPTER." So yeah... I will go back to my farming game. Enjoy the chapter my lovelies...

Crea runs back into the cave, holding a very pissed off Ruki.

“Got her!”  He says happily, holding Ruki up like she was a fish he’d just caught.  Ruki glares at Ross, he ignores her and goes back to work.  “So what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”  She pouts.  Crea puts her down near Ross and sat close to the two.  

“Talk your problems out.”  Crea said.  Ruki sighs and looks at Ross.

“You can’t make a big decision without everyone agreeing.”  She says quietly.

“Why?  I did make a big decision without everyone agreeing.”

“SMARTASS!”  She smacks Ross’s head.  He only laughs at her rage.  Ruki stomps off, Crea, again, chases after her.  Ross only laughs, he misses teasing his friends.

“Okay Ruki I’m sorry~”

“OH BULLSHIT!”

“I am though~”

“YOU SPEAK LIES YOU BLACK HEART!”

“But Ruki Chan~”

“RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!”  She runs at him with a closed fist.

“Ruki Chan calm down!”  Crea whines after her.

* * *

“Mage San!”  Creashion wakes Alba up.  The older boy groans and tried going back to sleep.  Creashion gave him a blank stare, then forces Alba’s head into the ground.

“OWOWOWOWOW!”  Alba got up.  “WHAT?!”

“Morning.”  Creashion said with a smile.  Alba glares at him then got up.

* * *

“So Mage San.”

“Hm?”  Alba looks at Creashion.

“What are you gonna do after we save Crea now?”

“Uh…”  Alba felt his face get warm.  “I-I …”

“If you say “I don’t know” I will kill you.”

“SUCH A STRAIGHTFORWARD THREAT!”  Alba comments.  “But… I guess I’m staying with you two…”  He smiles at the boy.

“You have to.”  Creashion scolds.  “You’re my lover, right?”

“Uh… yes I am.”  Alba nods.

“Good.”  Creashion kept walking.

‘What have I gotten myself into…’  He thought.

* * *

Ruki was still upset with everything and decided to hide herself in her room.  Crea walks in happily and lays on her floor.

“What do you want?”  She asks coldly.  He pokes at the crystal ball that was plugged in on the floor.

“Does this work?”

“Yeah, as long as it’s plugged in.”

“Can I use it?”

“No.”  Ruki sighs.  “Only Demon Lords can use it.”  Crea gave her a look.  “... OKAY I FORGET SOMETIMES!”

“We share the same blood you know.  I mean, your Dad is kind of like my son...”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Isn’t it funny though?”

“Hm?”  Ruki’s wings twitch with confusion.

“The girl I’m into is like my grandaughter.”  Crea laughs.  

“... Do it without hesitation!”  She smiles and gave a thumbs up.

“That’s the spirit!”  The two laugh like children.  “Anyways.  I want you to come back.”

“No.”

“Ruki Chan~”  He whines.  “You need to forgive and forget.”

“Ha!  No bitch, accuse and recall.”

“Harsh.”

“Uh huh.”  Ruki nods.  “Now go away.”  She lightly slaps his head.  Crea smirks.  “Uh… I don’t like that face.”

“TACKLE RUKI!”  He tackles her down.

“NO!  I REFUSE TO GO BACK!”  She squeaks.  Crea chuckles at her cuteness.

“Calm it Ruki, I’m gonna give you two options.”

“Huh?”

“Whichever one you pick decides your fate.”  Crea explained.

“Okay…”

“We either go back or…”

“Or?”

“We have a little fun right here, so what’ll it be?”  Crea smirks playfully at the tiny demon.  The room fell silent.

“I’d be more willing to suck your cock than go back.”  She said with a monotone voice.  Crea felt his face burn intensely.

“Yeah… well your Dad is scary so we’re going with option A.”  Crea picks her up.

“You’re a wuss.”

“I choose life.”  Crea walks out, carrying Ruki like a clipboard.

* * *

Alba was laying on a pile of leaves waiting for Creashion to come back with food.  

“Found some berries.”

“Nice.”  He runs up and cuddles into Alba, who only smiled and ate.  “The sky is pretty out here.”

“Yeah.”  Creashion nods.  “I use to make shapes out of stars with my Father.”  He points up.  “Connect those and you make a dead corpse.”

“Uh… beautiful…”  Alba nods in fear.

‘I keep forgetting that Shion’s family is fucked up…’

“Mage San.”  Creashion dragged Alba away from his thoughts.

“Yeah?”  He looks down, Creashion kisses Alba.  The two press into each other.  Alba was the first to stop their embrace.  “That came out of nowhere.”  He chuckles nervously.

“Did you seriously stop us to say that?”  Creashion gave Alba the ‘Wow you’re a special kind of stupid’ face.  Alba rolls his eyes.

“You want me to keep kissing you?”

“Duh!”  Creashion’s face didn’t change.  Alba smirks and forces Creashion into a deeper kiss, Creashion was smacking Alba’s arms to breath.  Alba didn’t release his grip and continued to suffocate the poor boy with kisses.  Creashion pushes Alba off to breath.

“What… was… that… for?”  Trying to regain his breath.

“You wanted to keep kissing me so that’s what I did.”  Alba smiles.  “Sorry if I almost killed you.”

“God that was terrifying.”  Creashion looks down.  

“Sorry.”  Alba buries his face in Creashion’s hair.  The young boy only smiles and cuddles closer to Alba.

“Can we…?”

“Can we what?”  Alba asks.

“You know… we’re alone…”

“OKAY I THINK IT’S TIME WE GO TO SLEEP!”  Alba grabs Creashion and fell back with him, the boy gasps in confusion.  They lay there looking at the sky.

“Do you not want to do me?”

“It’s not that Shion… it’s just…”

“What?”

“Nothing… good night.”  Alba fell asleep.  Creashion curls up into his lover and let himself drift off.

* * *

“Got her.”  Crea smiles.  Ross was working on the new model of their time machine.

“Goo- woah your face is red.”  Ross points out.  “You sick?”

“Nah… something Ruki said caught me off guard.”  Crea chuckles in embarrassment.

“What was it?”

“I said I was willing to su-”

“WELL RUKI WHY DON’T WE GO IN HERE AND LOOK OVER SOME BLUEPRINTS OKAY?  GREAT!”  Crea runs off with Ruki.  Alf looks at the two morons and sighs.

“Jeez, those two are a strange pair.”  The blonde says.

“Yeah… kind of cute though.”  Ross starts.  “Crea’s always wanted this.”

“Huh?”  Alf looks at Ross with sudden interest.

“Crea’s always wanted to go on an adventure, young me didn’t want to leave home… but Crea?  He wanted to see everything.”  Ross says.  “Then come back and get married.  I said it was a cliche ending, but Crea loved the idea of having that kind of life.”  Ross looks down with a faint smile.  “He’s such a family person, a real sap.”

“So this is what he wanted, to go on an adventure… then hopefully meet a girl he’d like?”

“Yeah, I’m sure he didn’t think he’d like a demon girl fourteen years younger than him, but hell he’s a child.”

“How old is Crea?”  Alf asks.

“Twenty seven.  He’s five years older than me.”  Ross said.  “But for some reason he always wanted to play with me when I was young.  I was just crawling and he’d ask my parents if he could play with me.”  Ross sighs.  “It was the weirdest thing.”

“Well you and Crea were always destined friends.”  Alf started.  “In my time you disappeared with Crea, theory claims you two fell in love.”  Ross’s eyes grew wide.

“I-It did?”

“Yeah.”  Alf nods.  “You did like him when you were younger, right?”

“That’s in the past.”  Ross looks back at the machine in front of him.  “I don’t feel that way anymore.”

“All because you found your ray of light.”  Alf chuckles.

“Pardon?”  Ross gave Alf an unpleasant look.

“Shion… you know what Alba’s name means, right?”

“Never cared.”  Ross confessed.  “It’s just a name, it’s what you make of it… that’s what I go by.”

“Well Alba means dawn.  The start of a new day, a new beginning.”  Alf smiles.  “He was your new beginning Shion.”  Ross looks down at the machine.

A new beginning, he never knew that that’s what Alba’s name meant.  It was so stupid yet so fitting… he has this odd power to him, a way to make someone comfortable.  When he first woke up after a thousand years, he was the first person he’d met.  He felt so calm around him.

Ross couldn’t help but fall for him.  He was a new beginning for him, Ross covers his face.

“Hm?”  Alf looks at him.  “Shion are you okay?”  He took one arm away from his face.  “Oh you’re um… sorry…”  Alf backs away.  Ross looks up at Alf with tears streaming down his face.

“I’m okay… really.”  He lies.

“I think we should take a break.”  Alf comments.  Ross shook his head.  

“No I’m fine.”  Ross wipes the tears away.  “Let’s get to work, we need to get him back

fast.”  He continues to work.

“If you’re so sure.”  Alf and Ross continued working.

* * *

“Okay let’s test this.”  Elf said.  He put an orange on the teleporter.  “If this can go to that side over there then we’ll know it works.”  He pushes the button.

“How will we know it works?”  Ruki asks.

“When the orange is over there?”  Elf points happily.

“You mean that orange?”  They all look over at the orange.  Elf presses the button again, the orange came back.

“IT WORKS!”

“Yay it works on produce…”  Ross cheers in a monotone voice.  “Oh well we’re one step closer.”

“Yeah!”  Ruki smiles.  “We’ll have Alba back in no time.”

“Hope you’re right Ruki.”  He pats the small childs head.

 


	12. So Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for typing this. I wanna go under my bed and hide, but my bed is just two mattresses on the floor in my room. So I'll hide under the futon in the game room and never leave DX So enjoy this...

Alba wakes up and looks out from a cave entrance.  Rain was pouring down, he looks at himself.  

“When did I get in here?”

“Now you wake up?!”  Creashion walks in holding some fruit.

“Oh sorry…”  Alba chuckles.

“It started down pouring and I carried your heavy ass in here.”  He pouts.

“I’M NOT FAT!”  Alba comments.

“Whatever.”  He kisses the older boy and sat next to him.  “Here.”

“Thanks.”  Alba took some fruit and took a big bite of it.  “Sorry you had to carry me here Dear.”

“Meh I didn’t mind.”  Creashion shrugs.  Alba snickers and pulls Creashion close.  Creashion smiles at the attention he was getting.  “So what now?”

“Wait for the rain to stop, I guess…”

“Kay.”  Creashion leans against Alba watching the rain.

* * *

Ruki walks up with a box of junk.  The others look at it, only Crea and Elf looked amused.

“What’s with the stuff Ruki Chan?”  Elf asks.

“This could be useful to build a machine, Foyfoy heard about Alba’s disappearance and the whole class wanted to help so they found things they didn’t need that may help.”

“They gave us their junk.”  Alf sighs.  “We are not a junk yard, right Elf?”  Elf was playing with some of the junk with Ruki and Crea.  

“Ya say somethin Alf?”

“No… never mind.”  Alf looks back.  “Looks like we’re the only ones on target.”

“Yeah.”  Ross nods.  He looks back at the three idiots, he walks up and hits Crea’s head.

“OW!”  Crea yells.  “WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, ASSHOLE!”

“Heh.”  Ross snickers.  He felt Ruki grab his leg, he tries kicking her off.  Hearing her giggling, like him hitting Crea was an OK to play.  “Get off… Ruki off!”

“No!”  She squeaks.  Ross looks at the object on her head.  He takes it off and inspects it.  “What is it Ross San?”  She asks.

“This… This could be useful.”  He runs towards Alf with the box like object and drew out a blueprint.  “This could work!”  

“Huh?”

“Alf this could be big enough for someone to stand on.  Look, look.”  Ross stood on the box.  “This could be the platform for the travel back and forth.”

“Elf, thoughts?”  Alf looks at his friend.  Elf puts down the stuffed animal he was holding and looks at the box Ross was standing on.

“This, if we make slight alterations this could work.”  Elf nods.  “Shion is thin enough that it could work.”

“Thin?”

“Yeah, this is perfect.”  Elf nods.  “Get off skinny, we’ve got work to do.”

“Skinny?”

“Crea go get the files.  Ruki go get more junk.”  Elf commands.  Ross gave a confused look.

“Let’s get working.”  Crea says happily.

“We’ll have Alba back soon!”  Ruki cheers.

“... Thin?”

* * *

“The rain made the forest prettier.”

“Uh huh.”  Creashion nods.  Alba smirks and pulls on a branch that was above them.  He lets go and Creashion was soaked.  “...Nice.”

“Ha ha ha~  You taught me that trick.”

“No, he taught you that trick.”  Creashion pulled on another branch, Alba was as soaked as Creashion.

“Well, now we can continue without a bath.”

"Whatever."  Creashion kept walking.  "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do I look good to you?"  Creashion asks.  Alba thought for a moment.

"HUH?!"

"Oh okay... there's my answer."

"N-NO NO!"  Alba freaks.  "You look good!"

"Good?"  Creashion laughs.  "Wow you can't make a simple compliment."

"Shut up."  Alba looks down.  "You're the first person that I'm actually dating."  He sighs.

"It's okay if I'm average."  He teases.

"You're not average."

"You're right, you're average."

"Why do I have this sudden pain in my chest?"  Alba held onto his chest.

"So what am I?"

"Um..."  Alba thought.  "Well you're cute, also sexy...  let's see."

"Then why don't you ever do me?"  Silence.

"W-WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?!"

"You love me, and think I'm all that.  So why don't you wanna have sex?"

"Cause..."

"Cause?"

"I've never done it before..."  Alba looks down.  "I don't know the first thing to do... and you're a guy so..."

"Yeah, I'm a guy.  And I don't know the first step either."  Creashion says.  "But you're the adult here, you should have some knowledge."

"I've studied math and science in a cave.  I didn't do what most people my age did."  Alba says.  "I rarely hung out with friends.  I never kissed anyone, I never went on dates.  I was a shut in hero who never did anything."

“Heh.  Yeah, you sound lame.”  Creashion ran ahead.  “Come on Mage San!  I think I see a town ahead!”

“Really?”  Alba asks.  “It’s been weeks since we’ve seen a town...I'M NOT LAME!”  Alba runs up with Creashion.

“See?”  The young boy points at the small village.

“Yeah.  Come on.”  He runs ahead of Creashion.

“H-HEY YOU RUN TOO FAST!”

* * *

Alba flops down on the bed in the small room.  Creashion curls up next to him.

“This is nice.”  Creashion mumbles.  He looks at Alba and hugs him.

“I guess.”  Alba shrugs.  “You are so fricken clingy.”

“Cause I love you.”  Creashion smiles.

“Love you too, Creashion.”  Alba kisses the young boy.  The two fell into an embrace.

* * *

Elf puts the final project together.  He smiles at the product the whole group made.

“Looks good huh?”  He asks Ross.  The raven haired boy nods.  “What now, we go back?”

“No.”

“No?!”

“I have to finish the last part.”

“Oh.”  Elf nods.  “Deleting the timeline, right?”

“No.”  Ross shook his head.

“What?”

“Ruki wouldn’t work with us unless we made an agreement.”  Ross shows the project, it was like the deletion project.

“What’s this?”

“You’ll see.”  Ross walks back to the desk.

* * *

Alba felt Creashion on his side.  He smiles and pats his head.

“Hey Creashion.”

“Sleeping.”

“Hey…”  Alba kept pestering him.  

“No.”  Creashion mumbles.

“You don’t want attention now?  That’s surprising.”

“You woke me up.”

“I’m bored and wanna talk.”

“No…”  He curls into Alba again.

“Creashion~  Hey Shion~  Talk to me.  You can’t ignore me forever.”  Alba snickers.  “Come on Sweetie~”

“No go away.”

“You want me to leave?”  Alba asks.  There was a long silence.

“No.”  Creashion says.  “Stay with me.”  He said in a quiet tone, wrapping his arms around Alba’s waist.  Alba kisses the small boys head.

“You’re so precious.”

“Mh…”  Creashion opens one eye.  “I’m not…”

“You are too.”  Alba gave a seductive smile.  Creashion looks away.

“I’m fierce.”

“Oh are you now?”  Alba kisses Creashion.  “How fierce are you?  Try pushing me off.”

“... Meh.”  Creashion tried pushing him off.

“Nice try.”  Alba kisses the smaller boys neck, Creashion whimpers.  “That was adorable~”

“Shut up.”  Creashion closes his eyes.  Alba took off his shirt and continues to kiss the younger boy.  He purrs into Creashion’s mouth.  

He strips Creashion’s shirt off and licks his torso.  The younger boy’s breathing started getting heavier.  He grabs Alba’s shoulder and put his other hand over his mouth.

Alba sucks on Creashion’s skin, a small bruise was left on his pale skin.  Alba leads his tongue to one nipple.  Creashion let out a moan, Alba looks up at him.  Creashion covers his mouth, eyes as wide as saucers.

“That was adorable.”

“S-SHUT UP!”  Creashion was beat red.

“It’s okay.”  Alba smiles.  “Now just relax.”  Alba strips Creashion completely.  The young boy looked away embarrassed.

“I-I change my mind!”  Creashion squeaks.  Alba chuckles.  

“It’s okay.”  Alba kisses him again.  “It’ll feel good.”  Alba rubs Creashion’s cock, the young boy lets out a loud moan.  He covers his mouth again and help back his voice.

“Alba!”  He cries.  Alba felt excited, Shion sounding so helpless.  He lets go and whispers in his ear.

“Shion… ready to go a step further?”

“HUH?!”  Creashion pulls away and looks at Alba with a shocked face.  “I- uh.. I …”

“I can’t hold back any longer.”  Alba says.  It was true, hearing Creashion mumble and cry made him hard.  Creashion shook his head.

Alba pushes the young boy down, he shoves his cock in the young boy’s prostate.  Creashion’s eyes grew wide.   He lets out a cry of pain and pleasure.

“ALBA!”  He yells.  Alba smiles with excitement.

“Does it feel good Shion?”  Alba asks.  Shion nods with tears in his eyes.  Alba rests his forehead on his lover.  “It feels good for me too.”  Alba smiles, almost looking like he was in a trance.

Creashion mumbles under his breath and the two continued.  Alba buried his cock in Creashion.  All the young boy did was scream with pleasure.  Alba sigh happily.

“I’m close.”

“What does that mean?”  Creashion asks.

“You’ll see.”  Alba smiles.  He pushes into Creashion and kisses him deeply.  Their tongues sliding against one another.  Creashion pulls away and screams with pleasure.  Alba follows moments later, filling Creashion up.  

The two breath heavily, Alba petting the young boys head.  Creashion falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

Alba woke up the next morning.  He looks down at Creashion, who was still out of it.  Alba smiles and kisses a head.

He lays back down and cuddles into Creashion.

* * *

“How is it coming along Ross?”  Ruki asks.  She smiles at him making their project.

“Well this is suppose to reset everything and change the whole timeline if one desires.  It’s a hell of alot easier to make then the time portal.”

“Glad to hear that.”  Ruki smiles.  She sits next to her friend and pokes at the test tube.  “You’re really good at this science thing aren’t ya?”

“Huh?”  Ross looks at Ruki.  “Well Rchimedes was really good at it.”  

“Why didn’t I inherit that?”  She pouts.

“Well The Second wasn’t made by my Father’s blood, it was Crea’s.”

“What?  So nothing from Rchimedes, only Crea?”  Ruki gave a confused look.

“Well you’d inherit something from Crea, and I’m his legit son, he was with a woman and had Lake and I.”  Ross explained.  “So Lake and I inherited his traits.  As well as Mom.”

“Like what?”

“Uh… Lake and I inherited our Dad’s intellect.  Though Lake has more potential.  We inherited our Mother’s hair style and our Father’s hair color.  Lake inherited our Mother’s looks, big round orange eyes and soft face.”

“I inherited my Father’s looks.  He had a cat like face, red eyes.”  Ross thought for a moment.  “Lake inherited my Dad’s stupidity.  I think I inherited Mom’s way of thinking.”

“Which is?”  Ruki asks.

“Not being stupid.”  Ross says.

“Oh… genetics are weird.”

“Yeah.”  Ross nods.  “Weird.”  He continued with his project.

“How do you think Alba is doing?”

“Hopefully staying out of trouble.”

“It’s Alba we’re talking about, he’s probably in jail.”

“Heh.”  Ross chuckles.  “For harassing children…”

“Like Alba would do that.”  Ruki giggles.  “That doesn’t sound like him.”

“You’re right, that’s Crea.  Into his granddaughter.  Disgusting.”

“HEY!”  Ruki squeaks.  “We’re not blood related!”

“Made with Crea’s blood.”

“Daddy was made with Crea’s blood!  I was oh…”  She stops.  “Well now I sound stupid.”  She looks down.

“Please, you always sound stupid.”


	13. Rchimedes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been slacking on my typing and I've come to hate myself more and more. Ah well, this about made me cry so enjoy. P.S. The song Ruki sings in this is an actual song, just in case you were wondering...

“Ow...ow...ow…”  Creashion mumbles with each step he took.  Alba looks at the younger boy with a nervous smile.

“A-Are you okay?”

“No one told me it would hurt this much.”  Creashion said rubbing his lower back.  Alba sighs.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what got into me…”

“You don’t know wha-?”  Creashion gave a dumbfounded look.

“I saw you asleep and then… I don’t know, you looked so cute.”

“So what you were like “aw look at my man, I wanna fuck him as hard as I can.”  Right?”

“NO!”

“THEN WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD?!”  
“I DON’T KNOW!”

“YOU’RE SO FUCKING CONFUSING!”  
“I’M CONFUSED ABOUT THIS WHOLE SITUATION I’M IN!”  The two stood in silence for a moment, then burst out laughing.

“I-I’m sorry… what?”  Creashion asks, trying to catch his breath.  

“I… I’m so confused by this whole thing…”  Alba says.  “Not just our relationship, but like… I have no clue what I’m doing here…”

“Aren’t we trying to stop Rchimedes?”

“Is that what we’re doing?”

“I guess…”  The two took a deep breath and sigh.

“That was fun.”  Creashion smiles.  “Let’s get going.  I wanna see if we have any other leads.”

“Okay, race ya.”  Alba ran ahead.

“Wait… NO I’M STILL IN PAIN!”  Creashion squeaks.

* * *

“And on that twig… there was a twiggum… the prettiest little twiggum… that ya ever did seeya!”  Ruki sings.

“Okay?”  Ross asks.  She looks at him.

“Aaaaaand the…. Twiggum on the twig, and the twig on the branch and the branch on the limb and the limb on the tree and the tree in the hole and the hole in the ground and the green grass grows all around and around and around.  Woo Woo!”  She sang way too fast to comprehend.

“...Huh?”

“And on that twiggum… there was a nest… the prettiest little nest… that ya ever did seeya!”

“No…”

“Aaaaaand the … nest on the twiggum and the twiggum on the twig and the twig on the branch and the branch on the limb and the limb on the tree and the tree in the hole and the hole in the ground, and the green grass grows all around and around and around Woo Woo!”

“Ruki can you stop, that song is so stupid.”

“And on that nest…”

“NO!”

“Aw.”  Ruki slumps in her seat.  “What can I do?”

“Be quiet.”

“... Anything else?”

“Take a nap.”

“I’m not tired.”

“Sleep with Crea.”

“He’s asleep?”  Ruki looks behind them.  “Oh…”  She crawls over.  “Wakey wakey.”

“No…”  Crea curls up.

“Aren’t you an adult?  Work with the other adults Crea.”

“Age is just a number…”  He pulls Ruki down and cuddles her.  Ruki sighs and lays down, waiting for Crea to release her… or wake up.

“So Ross San… any day now we get Alba back?”

“Don’t know…”

“We have EVERYTHING!”

“Shut up Shorty.”

“HEY!”  She squeaks at her friend.  “I’M NOT THE TALL FREAK!”

“At least I’m tall and can reach things better.”  Silence.

“... He got me there.”  Ross laughs at her comment.

“Don’t worry Ruki, we’ll get him back soon.”

* * *

“Alba…”  The two set up at a camp near an abandoned village.  Alba was studying the sky while Creashion was still sore.

“What is it?”

“I’m bored.”  Creashion pouts.  “And my hips are killing me.”

“Uh… sorry?”

“Fix me.”

“Fix yourself.”

“I hate you.”  Creashion looks away.  Alba snickers and looks up at the stars.

“I love you too.”  Alba pats Creashion’s head.  The maker kun flickers.

“Why did you come to this time again?”

“To save Crea and make this time normal.  Have Elf and Alf in their times.  You and Crea go off somewhere.  I become a mage.  No meteor.”  Alba sighs.  “Everything in it’s rightful place.”

“You miss your home, don’t you?”

“Yeah.”  Alba nods, still petting Creashion.  The young boy rests his head on Alba’s lap.

“I’m not like your home am I?”  He looks up at the older boy.

“Yeah… that doesn’t mean I don’t like it here.”  Alba corrects himself.  “And that doesn’t mean I dislike you.  I’m glad we’re this close.”  He smiles.

“You are?”

“Yeah.  You never wanted to get close… we didn’t have to be lovers… but.”  Alba looks away.  “I wish he’d open up to me more…”

“I’m sorry, but maybe I wanted to keep you away from that dark side of things.”

“Hm?”

“If I came back into the world and met someone I got close to… I wouldn’t want them to know that darker side.  I don’t know why Shion did it… but I would’ve done it to keep you from getting in… I love you though.”

“Yeah… and I love you.”  Alba says happily.  Creashion snuggles into his lap and sleeps.  Alba sighs and looks back up.

* * *

“Huh?”  Alba woke up suddenly.  Creashion right after.  There was someone or something moving amongst the trees.

“Do you hear that?”

“Y-Yeah…” 

“Let’s go.”  The two got up and looked around.  Nothing but trees and bushes and vines and shadows.  “What was that?”

“Hello Baby~”  The two turn around quickly to see Rchimedes standing before them.  “Daddy’s here, and you have a friend?”

“Rchimedes…”  Creashion growls.  “YOU DIE TODAY!”

“Aw how cute…  You haven’t laid a scratch on me since I took dear Crea’s body.”  Rchimedes looks at Alba.  “Tell me about your friend…”

“He’s not my friend.”  Creashion said.

“Oh… I’m sorry, I thought you two knew each other.”  

“He’s my lover.  Now give Crea back.”  That sentence left Rchimedes shocked.

“L-Lover?  Are you not a virgin anymore?”

“S-SHUT IT!  THAT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS FREAK!”  Creashion screams in embarrassment.  “And I’ve grown since we’ve last met.  Mage San and I will get Crea back now.”

“Oh… your boyfriend is actually gonna save Crea?  And how are you so sure?”

“Look behind you~”  Alba teases.  Rchimedes turns quickly to see Alba right behind him.  “Yeah I have a bit of your blood in me, as well as your son’s.”

“CHEATING!”

“Nah, it’s not cheating… man you never change.”  Alba took his dagger out.  “Now we can’t kill you, but we can hurt you as much as we like.”  Alba grew a sadistic smile, Ross was rubbing off on him.

“N-NO I DON’T LIKE PAIN!”

“Too late~”  Alba jabs the dagger in his head.  “So are you ready?  SHION!”

“Yeah!”  Creashion shot a magic ball at Rchimedes.  It blows off leaving his clothes torn and a bruise on his abdomen.  He looks at his son shocked.

“Y-You have grown…”

“Thanks to your notes.  Now give up or we take Crea by force.”

“HA!”  Rchimedes laughs.  “Like hell I’m giving up!  You have no clue how to sto-”  He felt an arm go into him.  Alba stood there, feeling the two souls.  

‘Crap I can’t tell which one is which… damn Teufel made this look so fucking easy!’  Alba panics.  ‘Now that I think about it… I’ve never killed anyone before…’  Rchimedes notices Alba’s unsurety and smiles.  He takes the dagger out and throws it.

“You’ve… never done this have you?”  Alba slowly looks at Rchimedes, his cross shaped eyes staring into his soul.  “You’ve never killed anyone.”  Alba took his arm back and glares at Rchimedes, both eyes red and pupils slitted.  

Rchimedes looks at him in surprise.

“Oh… those eyes… are Shions…”  He said.  “You do have some of his blood in you.  No one else but my little boy has those demonic glares.”  He smiles.

“You’re not from here… are you, “Mage San”.”  Alba continues to glare at Rchimedes.  “Tell me why you have some of my blood… as well as Shions?  It’s not just your blood… you have some of our power in your soul…”  He laughs.  “You are so strong, I can sense it.  Then use that power to kill me.  Kill Crea and I, and live happily ever after, or can you not kill?”

Alba got angrier and angrier.

‘He’s pissing me off to no end, I ca- wait…’  Alba thought.  “DAMMIT!”  Rchimedes smiles.

“You know what makes me stronger?  Who are you anyways, I’ve never seen your face!”

“Mage San!”  Creashion runs at him.  “Don’t you remember?”

“Yeah, anger is his power source.  The feeling of “ma”  Which gave it it’s name.” 

“Oh~  You know your stuff!  How do you know?”

“Cause originally… I invented it.”  Alba states.  “Then another timeline was made and you  created it thanks to the notes I’ve made as well as forty one other Mages.”

“Interesting, then teach me more~”  Rchimedes smiles sadistically.  “I WANT TO KNOW MORE, MISTER CREATOR!”  Rchimedes charges at Alba with an attack ready.

“Sorry, I didn’t create you.”  Alba smirks.  “But maybe Cecily did.”  Rchimedes stops in his tracks.

“C-Cecily?”  He looks at Alba with shock and sadness.

“Who’s Cecily?”  Creashion asks.  Alba points at Rchimedes.  “Rchimedes… who is that?”

“HOW DO YOU KNOW HER?!”

“Maybe she created you, her death did.  As well as Lakes.”

“SHUT IT!”

“Why should I?  Maybe I’m speaking the truth.”

“Who is that, Rchimedes?”  Creashion’s face grew dark.  “What are you hiding from me?”

“They’ve been dead for fifteen years Rchimedes… you never thought about what that might have caused?   And thus you sacrificed your only family member left to complete your work that killed your wife and child?”  Alba smirks, got him.

“Wife and … huh?”  Creashion looks at Alba.

“Here Love.”  Alba made an image of Cecily and Lake.  “This is your Mom, Cecily.”

“She’s pretty.”  Creashion smiles.

“This is your older brother, Lake.”

“He looks kind of like me…”  Creashion said.  “Why didn’t I ever know about them?”

“They died while you were young.”  Alba said.  An arm shot through the image of the two.

“Don’t ignore me… and how dare you show that?”  Rchimedes growls.  “I will kill you, and watch as Shion makes me grow stronger.”

“We’ll see about that…”  Alba took his cloak off.  “Ready Shion?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

* * *

Elf got the controller out.

“Ready?”

“Yeah, over three months hell I was ready from day one.”  Ross chuckles.

“Okay, you grab Alba San and get the hellouta there, got it?”

“Got it Elf.”

“Good.”  Elf presses the button.  “See ya soon.”  He salutes, Ruki gives Ross a wink.  He smiles and winks back.

* * *

Rchimedes stabs at Alba, trying to kill him over the image of Cecily and Lake.  Alba dodges them all with his god like speed and knocks Rchimedes back with a kick to the ribs.  Rchimedes hits a tree hard, leaving a crack in the bark.

Creashion used magic to tie him up.

“Got ya Father~”  Creashion walks up to him.  “Now give up his soul, or Mage San will take it out.”

“I’ll guess which one’s which.”  Alba smirks.  Rchimedes stares at the two then bursts out laughing.

“So this is how I die?  By the hands of some asshole who reminded me of my past and my son?”  He glares at Creashion with a wicked smile.  “You never loved your Father, have you?”  Creashion felt a pain in his chest.  He clenches onto his shirt and looks at his Father hurt.

“That’s why you hate me so much… hate me more.”

“I don’t…”

“Huh?”  Rchimedes looks at Shion.

“I love you, you were my only family.”

“What are you doing?”  Rchimedes asks.

“Saying my last words to you, so you don’t die thinking like that.”  Creashion held back tears.  “I could never stand you.  You never worked and you were a total loser.  I hated being around you and calling you family.  And I’m sure you hated me just as much, hell you killed me.”  Creashion took a deep breath.  “I love you Daddy, and nothing you d will change that.”  Rchimedes looks at Shion with hurt eyes.  

Alba reached in and took Rchimedes’s soul out.  Alba opens the sleeping bodies eyes.  Blue.  He nods.

“Rchimedes has passed away.  Crea has been saved.”  Alba hands Creashion his Fathers soul.  He cries softly and held onto it tightly.  “You got to say what my Shion never got to say, be happy for that.”

“It hurts Alba, it hurts.”

“It will hurt Shion, it always hurts for you.  The timelines never made a difference.”  Alba hugs Shion.  

A loud crash came out right next to them, a portal lands and a body walks out.  Alba’s eyes grew wide.

‘No way…’  Alba thought, Ross looks around and saw Alba looking at him shocked.

“Hero!”

“Shion?”


	14. Love and Renewal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* I am going to write another one, so don't be worried. But the next one will be a one shot. My next chapter one? I think I'll do a CreaxRuki one. I don't know... so enjoy.

“Shion?”  Alba looks at his Shion with surprise.

“Well I’m glad to see you’re in one piece Hero, though I thought you’d be dead in a second.”

“I-It’s nice to see you too… Did you guys miss me?”

“Huh?”  Ross looks at Alba with his usual bored face.  “Nah… but we still need you so come on.”  He notices Creashion in Alba’s arms.  “Hey little me.”  Ross waves.

“Why are you here?”  He asks.

“To get Alba of course.”

“No.”  Creashion wraps his arms around Alba.  “He stays here.”  Ross gave his younger self a look.

“What?”

“He stays here.  He promised he’d stay with me.”

“Hero, is he being serious?”

“Yeah.”  Alba nods.  “I think I should stay with Creashion, Ross.”

“Huh?”

“He says he’s staying.”  Creashion snaps.  “Now go back!”

“No, no no no no no no!”  Ross says.  “I did not waste three months worrying about you to have myself telling me to fuck off.”

“He’s staying!”  Creashion shouts.  “He’s my lover now, so back off!”

“Lover?”  Ross was now generally confused.

“Yes, Lover.  Mage San and I… We’re a couple.”  Creashion gave Ross a sassy look.

“Is… is this a joke?”

“No Ross.”  Alba starts.  “Creashion and I are together… he’s my lover.  I hope you don’t mind.”

“Ah… YES I DO!”  Ross snaps.  “THAT’S BULLSHIT!”  Ross felt his own heart break.  “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE HERE ALBA?”

“Um … I…”

“Um...I…”  IS NOT A FUCKING ANSWER!”

“Leave him alone!”  Creashion defends him.  “We’ve done everything, okay?”

“Every…”

“Kiss, hugged, sex, everything.”  Creashion said.  Alba buries his face into Creashion’s chest.  “Now go back to your time.  You’re making things uncomfortable.”  Ross has had it.  He grabs Alba and yanks him out of Creashion’s arms.  “H-HEY!”  Creashion snaps.  “LET HIM GO!”

“Put me down, Shion.”  Alba glares at him, Ross gives him a sympathetic look… and throws him into the portal.  Creashion screams, tears flooding his eyes.  

“ALBA!”  Creashion runs at Ross, who only held his younger self back with one arm.

“Quiet down.”

“NO!”

“This is awkward…”  Ross comments.  “I want you to have this.”  He held out the object that Ruki told him to make, it looked like a ball.

“What is that?”  Creashion asks, not trusting his future self at all.

“This ball is powerful, and I know myself well that you can use it in two ways.  Now you have three options.  Go cry and have a shitty life knowing that your “Mage San” is gone forever.  Delete this timeline and kill everyone with this… or make a new timeline.”

“Huh?”  Creashion looks at it surprised.

“It can change the world around you, and what happens.  Basically whatever happens, it will change your surroundings.  However your reality will die and the one you feel should happen will be your new reality.  Hell you probably won’t remember this at all.”

“How does this shitty thing work, if it even does?”

“You throw it on the ground and… well you’ll know how to use it…”  Ross smirks.  “The choice is yours, Creashion.”  Ross walks through the portal back to his own time.  

Creashion stood in front of the scorched ground, crying, gritting his teeth.  He slams the ball on the ground as hard as he could.  Then everything went blank.

* * *

“Ow.”  Alba slowly got up, Ruki was in front of him.

“ALBA SAN!”  She runs up to him and jumps in his arms.

“R-Ruki?”  He asks.  She smiles at him with her big dorky smile.  “I never thought I’d see you again…”  He clenched onto her tightly.  “I’ve missed you so much!”

“I missed you too Alba!”  Ross came down and smacks Alba hard in the head.

“OW!”  He glares at Ross.

“What the fuck were you thinking?”  Ross breaks the machine with one kick.

“I’m not talking to you now, or ever.”  Alba said.  “You ruined my life, thanks a lot.”  Alba walks out.  Ruki watches the brunette leave, Ross slinks to the ground.  Ruki’s wings twitch when she heard a muffled voice.

“Ross San?”  She walks up to him.  “Ross San?”

“G-Go away Ruki.”

“Are you… Ross San is crying…”

“I said go away…”  Ross’s face was drenched with tears.  She got up.

“CREA CREA ROSS SAN NEEDS HELP!  CREA!”  As soon as she was gone, Ross bursts.  He was balling his eyes out.

He was heartbroken, upset, angry, confused, jealous, all this at once.  He didn’t want anyone to see him break, so he bottled it all up and now he couldn’t hold back anymore.

The person he loved for years has given himself to his younger past self… that alone is insulting.  He felt two arms wrap around him.  Ruki was trying to hold him, Crea comes in moments later.

“I heard about what happened from Alba…”  Crea starts.  “Let it out Shii-Tan, we won’t tell anyone.”  The two comforting him let him cry.  Crea of all people knew that deep down, he was still the same sensitive child a thousand years ago.

* * *

A month has passed since Alba came back.  He was in his old routine of work, hanging out with friends, and coming back to sleep.

He hasn’t seen Ross ethier,and refuses still.  Ross took someone he loved away.  He understood why he was mad, it was his past self, he was disgusted.  However he should’ve given Alba a choice.

After his work hours he heard someone knock.

“Hell-”  He stops.  Ross was in his doorway, still looked as bored as ever.  “What do you want?”  He asks coldly.  Ross walks up to Alba and kisses him.  The brunette was standing there in shock.

“W-W-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!”  Alba asks.

“I’m so frustrated.”  Ross mumbles.  He pushes Alba to the farthest wall and pins him down, kissing him deeply.  Alba fought him off.

“I think you should go… you’re probably drunk.”  Alba states.

“I’m jealous…”

“Huh?”

“I’ve loved you for three years… I’ve almost lost you three times… and somehow my younger self can have you but I have to stand around and watch that awkward moment of you being taken from me?”

“Taken...from… what are you talking about?!”

“I love you…”  Ross pushes into him again.  “I really love you.”  Alba stood silent, he had no clue what was going on, but it was scaring him.  

“Ross, get out…”  Alba mumbles.  Ross shook his head.

“I’m not leaving till you understand what I’m saying.”

“I understand… but you’re not thinking straight.”  Alba told him.  Ross snickers.

“I will make you understand.”  He pushes Alba into a deep kiss, practically suffocating 

Him.  Alba pushes him off once more.

“What is wrong with you?!”

“You’re not listening.  I’m jealous of him, of what he got to do to you.  Worst of all… it was me.  You fell in love with me, but it wasn’t the same person you knew and… THIS IS MAKING MY HEAD HURT!”

“You’re actually jealous of yourself?”

“YES!”  Ross says.  “You’ve been gone for three months, I never stopped until I found you again...”

“I-I don’t know if you’re all right or not…”

“Alba, please...please believe me.”  Ross nuzzles into the younger boys neck.  “I’m being serious… I love you.  Ever since I’ve met you… I couldn’t help falling for you.”

Alba stood there still unsure of what to say.  He hugs Ross back, feeling Ross ease up.

“You’re being serious…”

“No shit.  I just said that.”

“You’ve loved me all this time, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Cause…”  Ross looks at him.  “I didn’t think you’d be into men… in all honesty.”

“Ross.”  Alba smiles.  “Weird of you to assume that.  I’ve liked you for a while.” 

“Liar.”

“No it’s true!”  Alba panics.  “Whenever you came to teach me, always smiling.  I love that sincere smile you have.  Also I came after you when you left the first time.  I couldn’t say goodbye, I didn’t know it then… but… I love you too!”

Ross gave him a surprised look, cheeks tinted pink.

“You’re just saying that because of the situation you’re in.”

“NO I’M NO-”

“Whatever… I’m happy that you said that anyways.”  Ross smiles.  “Alba…”

“What?”  Alba asks unamused and unhappy.

“Never leave me again.  If I lose you one more time… I can’t image my life without you.  And yes it’s corny and out of character for me to say… but it’s true.”  Ross smiles.  Alba looks at him and almost felt like crying.

“O-Okay.”  He hugs Ross again.  “I’m being honest though Shion.”

“I still say you’re a liar.”

“SHUT UP I AM NOT!”  Behind the door Crea and Ruki peaked in.

“Hee hee!  Finally~”  Ruki giggles.  Crea pats her head.

“Let’s go.”  Crea grabs the little girls hand and they walk out together.  “SOOOO Ruki Chan…”

“Hm?”

“What was Shii-Tan carrying when he traveled back?”

“Oh… a time and space manipulator.”

“A what?”

“It can either change your reality… or blow it up.”

“WHY DID HE MAKE THAT?!”  Crea asks.

“He put it in that world so that he could change it’s reality…. I don’t know what he did with it though.”

“Maybe he made a happier world.”  Crea said happily.

“I’m beginning to wonder if he even used it… hm?”  Ruki’s wings perk up.

“What is it Ruki Chan?”  Crea asks.

“Did he give it to-?”  Ruki thought out loud.

“Ruki Chan?”

“O-Oh sorry… I was just thinking.”

“Clearly.”

“Hey!”  She pouts.  “So what do you think the timeline is like now?”

“Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s okay.”

* * *

“Let’s go Soldier.”  A young boy calls to an older boy with a baseball bat strapped onto his back.  “Hurry up!”

“Want me to hit you, Hero?”

“NO!”  

“Then be good and I’ll hit you harder~”

“I DON’T WANT THAT REWARD!”

“Boys…”  They both look at the little demon girl behind them.  “We still have work to do, no playing.”

“Sorry Ruki… BUT I CANNOT STAND YOU!”  The young man points at his soldier.

“What?  I thought we were friends?”

“We’re not.”  

“Alba San, Ross San!”  Ruki scolds.  “We have work to do!”

“Why are you getting mad at me?”  Alba asks.

“You’re the reason why Ross San always flirts with you.”  She snaps.  “And Ross San shouldn’t be wasting our time with that.”  She looks at Ross, who’s face resembled a tomato.

“Soldier?”  Alba asks.  “You okay?”  He kicks Alba in the face.  “HEY!”

“Sorry… I couldn’t resist.”

“SEE IF I EVER CARE ABOUT YOUR WELL BEING AGAIN!”

“Whatever.”

“Guys!”  Ruki groans.  “You two are like children.”

“Don’t want to hear that from you Ruki.”  Ross laughs.

“Why do you like him so much?”

“Hm?”  Ross thought about it.  “Dunno… I guess… I remember him from a long time ago.  But this is the first time I’ve ever met Alba.”


End file.
